Where the heart broken go
by bellachristiana
Summary: Jace is a mechanic that has just returned from war all he wants is to get back to his shop and back into his routine of fixing and forgetting. He has been alone almost his whole life but when he walks into his loft he realizes he may no longer be alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lost and found

The bus came to a slow stop just outside the town of pandemonium. The town's population was 1500 and today they were getting back a founding son. Jace Morgenstern stepped off the bus and stretched his legs. He had no luggage just the army supplied duffel bag that he had refused to let the bus driver stick under the bus.

It was a short walk to town and Jace had decided there was no need to rush. He took his time shuffling his feet and kicking at the rocks that paved the dirt road. What was there to rush for? no one was waiting for him, there would be no banners, no loved ones rushing to embrace him and welcome him home. It was nothing he wasn't use to, it had always been just him, and Jace liked it that way. He had felt the heavy burden that had come with loss. So if he kept people out he would never have to feel that again.

It was a little after sun down when Jace reached the town, the streets were mostly empty, a few scattered people here and there but no one that paid him any mine. Jace's shop was at the end of town. It was the only thing he was looking forward to. He wanted nothing more than to open up his shop and feel the grease and grime from an engine under his finger nails. That was Jace's idea of heaven.

When he reached his shop, a smile, the first of his in a week, crossed his lips. "Home" he said to himself. Then he closed his eyes and said a little thank you to the powers that be that had got him home safely.

From outside the shop looked like just another run down mechanic shop but Jace and the people of this town and even the town a few miles away knew it was more than that. Jace was the best mechanic the town, city, and state had ever seen. There was nothing he couldn't fix and he never ever cheated anyone. When someone came in who needed something fixed but couldn't pay cash, Jace fixed it anyways, always getting some sort of payment in return. Weather it was a watch or a plate of homemade tamales.

Jace's skills in the shop were not a secret long. When he re-opened his grandfather's shop it was only a matter of months before lines of cars and motorcycles were seen lining up outside his shop. Finally Jace had to insist on appointments. Jace hated that part of the job the appointments, the billing, the phone calls. He just wanted to fix things, but one of the downfalls to being alone is having to do everything on your own. So Jace just had to grin and bear it.

When Jace had to tell everyone that he had join the army and wouldn't be around for awhile one man who's expensive muscle cars only Jace was allowed to touch, had actually offered to get Jace out of going in by stating mental disabilities. Apparently the guy was a lawyer. Jace apologized and explain that it was a decision that he had made with his full mental capabilities. The man groaned and asked Jace what he was supposed to do. Jace assured him there were other mechanics, but at this the man just scoffed and said he would just wait, demanding Jace call him first when he opened back up. Jace just nodded and the man raced away in his '67' Mustang.

Jace threw down his duffle bag and began digging in it for his keys. When he found them he stood up and began unlocking the several locks on the shop door. Once in, he took the stairs straight up to his loft above the shop. Jace reached for the light switch and turned it on, taking a moment to look around. His loft was perfect, just the way he had left it completely clean and everything in its place. Or so he thought, it wasn't until he had thrown the duffle bag in front of the book case that he realized several of his books had been moved and some where all together missing.

Jace thought back to the day before he left and tried to remember if he had done something with his books, but he knew he hadn't. Quietly Jace headed for the couch and reaching underneath grabbed the baseball bat he kept there. His loft wasn't very big and there was only one door and that was to his bedroom. So with quiet steps he made his way to the bedroom door and gently twisted the handle.

Jace pushed the door open with one finger leaving his other hand firmly on the bat. The room was small just big enough for his bed and a small dresser so when he entered it didn't take long to spot the lump under the covers that was no doubt a person. Jace slowly made his way to the head of the bed, raising the bat slowly he was just about to strike when he saw the mess of red curls draped over his pillow and stopped dead in his tracks.

**Well what do you think? This is my first fan fiction taking the characters out of the original story. I like the idea and I hope you do too. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Agreement

Jace stood staring over the stranger asleep in his bed. Very carefully he pulled back the covers so he could better see the face. A girl, he thought to himself, not a girl he knew he would have remembered that face and that hair.

If Jace chooses to he would never have to sleep alone. There were always women willing to let him take them to bed, and he had. Though his prefence was to be alone he could never ignore the need for female company. Jace had always told them before it had gotten too far that it would never be more than just the one night and that they would have to leave before morning. They never minded or put up a fight. The rumors about Jace's lovemaking had circulated far and wide, women never left his bed unsatisfied.

Now Jace was staring at a woman who had not been invited into his bed and he had no idea what to do. He thought about just backing out of the room and picking his stuff up and leaving, but this was his home. He knew no matter what that when he woke her up she would be frightened.

To the ladies who knew him and or wanted him Jace had come off as a quiet bad boy, he stood at 6'2 and weighed in at 250lbs his whole body was chiseled muscle. As a boy his blond curls had come off as sweet and innocent but as a man they were the cherry on top for the women. The tattoos that ran up and down his arms and his back gave him his bad boy appeal. So the women wanted him and the men feared him. Jace was ok with that.

But he did not know this girl and Jace knew the sight of him might seem intimidating to this pale and fragile looking girl. He was still debating on how to wake her when she started to move. She stretched and moaned and kicked the covers off her body and put them between her legs before falling back to sleep.

Jace wished she hadn't done that, now the girl that he did not know was completely uncovered and warring nothing but black lace panties and no shirt. Her back was to Jace and he could not see her bare breast, just her back Jace couldn't help but scan down her body. She was a lovely specimen, her skin was like cream and Jace knew that if he had reached out to touch her it would be soft. Without thinking his hand began to reach out almost as if the temptation were too great to resist. She began to stir again and Jace stopped himself. Before he could compose himself the girls head turned and her green eyes were staring into him.

The girl just lay there looking back and forth between Jace and the bat he was holding, a look of terror on her face. Jace cleared his throat and dropped the bat. She watched the bat fall and seemed to relax just a bit. "I'm sorry." Was all she said, Jace just looked down at her and nodded his head. "Um if you give me just a minute ill get dressed and be out of here." The girl smiled up at Jace. Again Jace said nothing, just nodded his head and left the room.

Minutes later the girl came out of the room warring jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail. Jace was sitting on the couch and for what seemed like forever they just looked at each other. "Look, I'm really sorry, I tried not to touch anything I didn't even shower, I just washed up in the sink, the only thing I really disturbed where your books, but you know you don't have a TV so I couldn't resist." She looked around as if to confirm her rant.

Jace nodded again and finally spoke, "Why are you here?" Jace spoke softly but with intent. This was his house he didn't like strangers touching his stuff, but he knew this girl had a story and he wanted to know what it was.

She looked down at the floor when she spoke, "I had to leave home, I just…I…I had to leave and I had nowhere to go. So I just walked for what seemed like forever and when I got to this town I kept walking and found this place, your place, and well I figured if you weren't using it, no harm, no foul." She was out of breath.

Jace couldn't help but stare at this girl. No doubt she was beautiful and smart but there was something else something about her Jace wanted to discover. "Why did you have to leave home and how old are you?" Jace asked.

"I just did, and I'm 17 but I'll be 18 in just a couple weeks I sware…your not going to call the police are you?" she looked nervous

Jace smiled, "I don't like the cops, so I stay away from them and they stay away from me, I don't plan on changing that relationship." Jace looked the girl up and down. "Do you do drugs, drink, pregnant, are you gonna kill yourself?" Jace squinted waiting for an answer.

"No, on occasion, you have to have sex to get pregnant, and absolutely not." The girl smiled at Jace a little embarrassed at her bluntness.

Jace stood up and walked to her, "Your name?" he asked.

"Clarissa, Clary for short, and you are?" she countered

"Jonathon, Jace for short, only ever Jace actually, so you stay tell you turn 18, and then you can leave and start a new life." It wasn't a question.

"Thank you, but I don't want a free ride what can I do to repay you?" Clary asked

Jace was walking away and turned, "Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out." He smiled


	3. Chapter 3

***I'm so happy that you all seem to like this story so much. Thanks for the reviews, knowing you want more keeps me writing. ***

Chapter 3

Sexual tension

Jace made his way down stairs to his shop; he took a deep breath letting the familiar smells intoxicate him. Walking over to his desk he started flipping through his address book, he would have to start calling his customers, he hated calling people he just wanted to fix. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Clary calling out to him.

"Jace, you down here?" Clary was uncomfortable with the way Jace had left things, she didn't want something for nothing and she needed him to know it.

Jace looked up from where he was standing and saw Clary coming down the stairs. He couldn't keep himself from looking her up and down. She was very beautiful. She was petite but what you couldn't see was that under her clothes she was lean but strong, and her hair was truly a cherry on top. Jace had never been attracted to red heads but now he knew there was no denying he was attracted to this one.

"Jace I'm sorry to bother you, but it's really important to me that you let me do something for you, in return for your hospitality." Clary was looking Jace in the eyes wanting him to understand.

Jace looked back at Clary a smile stretching across his face. "What did you have in mind…exactly?"

"Well there has to be something I can do for you, something you need or want that I can do for you." Clary regretted the words the minute they were out of her mouth.

Jace didn't smile this time, there was something about her words that bothered him. He knew she didn't mean to say what she had or for it to come out the way it did. Something else was behind her eyes she seemed scared or nervous. Something came over Jace in that moment, something he couldn't explain he walked over to Clary and gently rubbed her cheek with his finger. He stopped when he felt her body go tense. It was as if he was under a spell and her body tensing snapped him out of it.

Jace cleared his throat and backed away from Clary. "Well…ok let's see how do you feel about making some phone calls?" Jace thought he could just pretend nothing had just happen.

Clary shook her head as if trying to get her mind back in order. "Wait, what I didn't catch that?"

Jace had his back to Clary and talked to her from over his shoulder. "You want to do something for me and I need a secretary…so to speak, so are you in?"

"A secretary… actually that's perfect I use to work in my dad's- never mind, yes Jace I would love to do that for you. When do I start?"

"Right now would be great, I would love nothing more than to get back to normal around here." Jace smirked; the humor was not lost on Clary.

"So it's normal for you to take in under age runaways?" Clary smiled back

He took a minute before he answered, "No it's not something I make a habit of, but it's not uncommon to find a beautiful girl in my bed, so if you ever do don't worry she won't be there long." He wasn't sure why he had said it, maybe to warn her.

"That doesn't surprise me your very handsome, it would be more shocking to not see girls going in and out of your bedroom. I'll try to make myself scarce if you bring a date home." Clary hoped she was coming off cool and collected because if she was being honest she wasn't sure how she would feel seeing women or hearing them in an act she herself had yet to do.

Jace nodded his head and handed her his phone book with all the names and numbers of his customers. "Call Alex Lightwood first, if you don't he may have me arrested. Phones in my office." Jace pointed the way, and with a quick nod Clary was off.

Alex Lightwood answered on the first ring. "Jace is it really you, thank god I was so worried the war had taken you and I would have to find another mechanic." Clary was appalled. "No Mr. Lightwood my name is Clary I'm working for Jace and he wanted me to call and set up a time for you to bring your car in."

"Ah so he finally broke down and got a secretary, good man, I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning." The phone clicked and he was gone. What an ass Clary thought to herself. She got up from the desk and went to report to Jace. As she rounded the corner from the office she stopped in her tracks. Jace had his back to her and was working on a motorcycle. His shirt was off and the sight is what had brought her to a halt. Clary had never seen such a body with her own two eyes. He was magnificent, every muscle tight and bulging his skin glising with sweat. To top it off he had some of the most amazing tattoos she had ever seen they seemed to complement the contours of his body. The sight of him made her heart beat and her legs weak. Clary had never felt this way before.

As if sensing she was there Jace turned. "Let me guess he'll be here first thing in the morning?"

Clary tried to speak but no words came out. She tried again this time clearing her throat. "Yes um yes sorry yes Mr. Lightwood will be here first thing in the morning." Clary let out a nervous giggle.

"It all right to look Red, I worked hard for this body it would be a shame if it didn't have any admirers. By the way if you meet Alex tomorrow, don't call him Mr. Lightwood, that's his father, he doesn't like it." Jace continued to work on the bike.

Clary was still pulling herself together. "Alex it is then, and I'm sorry for staring I mean, I just…I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, it takes a girl by surprise. Was there anyone else you want me to call?"

"No Alex is a good customer he will be enough for now." Jace said

"Well then if it ok with you can I go upstairs and take a shower, it been awhile."

Clary asked nervously

"You don't have to ask Red, make yourself at home. Although, since there is no door on the bathroom maybe, a little warning is a good thing." Jace grinned.

"All right then, I guess ill see you in a little bit." With that Clary made her way up the stairs.

Jace watched her as she left and when he was certain she was gone he softly whispered, "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New territory

Alec Lightwood was nothing like Clary had expected. She was thinking he would be older, fat, and maybe balding. But in reality he was tall, dark, and very handsome. He showed up the next day just after the sun was up. Jace had gone to town to pick up a few things and ask Clary to entertain Alec. He was leaning against his car in Jace's garage. Clary was peeking at him before she made herself known.

"Hey you must be Alec; I'm Clary we spoke on the phone yesterday." She was all smiles doing her best to seem confident.

"Yes I remember, though I must admit I never expected someone so young…and beautiful." He was not being charming; it was more like he was accusing Clary.

"Well thank you, Jace should be back any minute. Can I offer you a drink?" She was nervous now but not sure why.

"You mean may you offer me a drink, and no thank you, don't feel the need to entertain me I am happy waiting here for Jace." He didn't look at her when he spoke. Clary was happy for the out.

"Well then I'll just be on my way, have a nice day…Mr. Lightwood." Clary turned to leave noticing the sour look on Alec's face, and smiling to herself.

Clary went back upstairs and decided to pass the time with a good book. She curled up on the couch and didn't stir tell she heard Jace's motorcycle pulling up outside. She went to the window to sneak a peek. She watched as Jace shook Alec's hand and then they were out of her view. She stood there for a moment looking at nothing but allowing herself to fantise about Jace, his arms, his chest, his lips. She came out of it when she heard the front door open.

"Clary, everything alright, I expected you to be with Alec?" Jace had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry but he's kind of an ass, and he made it known he didn't want to be entertained buy a "young and beautiful" girl. Perhaps you should get him an old stripper maybe that's more up his ally." Clary's words held a hint of bitterness.

Jace laughed which startled Clary; she hadn't heard him do that yet. "I don't think there is a straight man alive whose ally you wouldn't be up, so don't let that bother you Red."

It took her a minute but Clary finally realized what Jace had meant. "Oh, I see, but even so he didn't need to be so gruff. It's like he was upset that I was working for you…" She realized as soon as the words left her mouth. "He likes you, Jace he's like in love with you."

"Yes I know, but I wouldn't call it love, more like he's infatuated with me, but then again who wouldn't be." He smirked and turned to leave.

"He knows you're not gay right?" she asked

"He knows, just don't think he cares, he's never made a pass at me or tried to kiss me and he pays really well, so I keep his beautiful cars working and he gets to stare at me. It's what you call a "win win" situation." Then he was gone

Clary curled up on the couch again, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't concentrate on the words on the pages. She gave up and decided to take another shower. She loved Jace's shower the water stayed hot forever and the pressure from the shower head was perfect.

She figured Jace would be busy for awhile, so she didn't feel the need to let him no she would be showering. The way the loft was set up everything was open including the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the shower. Putting her hair up in a bun she felt the water and climbed in.

Jace was just finishing checking things on Alec's car. "Alec it looks great, not a thing wrong with her. Don't know why you were so anxious to bring her in."

Alec stood staring at Jace. "I'm glad you are alright Jace" was all he said

Jace was wiping his hands off on an old rag he looked over at Alec and smiled, "Me too Alec, me too."

Alec smiled and nodded, "I bought a beat up '69' Mustang, you want to help me out with it?"

"Of course bring her in tomorrow we can get started." Jace was happy once again. All he wanted was to get back to work and he was grateful to Alec for it.

A few minutes later Alec was gone and Jace was making his way up the stairs, eager to get into a hot shower and relax his muscles. He checked for Clary but didn't see her. He stopped to listen for the shower but it wasn't running. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom to start his shower. He was just about to enter when he saw Clary stepping out of the shower she was just about to wrap the towel around her but it wasn't fast enough. Jace saw her, saw everything, but it wasn't her breast or her legs that caught his eye it was a deep pink scar that ran from between her breast to just before her pelvis. Jace had seen scars like that before, it wasn't surgical, that was the result of being cut with a knife. Jace saw red, his chest was struggling to keep up with his breath, his fists were clenched and he was sweating.

Clary glanced up and through the steam she saw Jace and the look on his face, and the stiffness of his body. She was instantly frightened.

"Jace, are you alright, your scaring me please, please stop looking at me like that." Her voice was trembling and tears began to streak down her face.

Her voice pleading with him, sounding so scared brought him out of his hate filled fog. He walked towards her and when he reached her he ripped the towel from her body. If she had been scared before, now she was panicked, she tried to cover herself with her hands. Jace struggled to slow his breath, he knew he was frightening her but he couldn't stop himself. When he spoke his voice was soft but demanding.

"Who did that to you, tell me…now" It was all he could say

At first Clary had no idea what he was talking about, then she saw where his finger pointed. Is that what this was all about? He had seen the scar she had no intention of him ever seeing and for some reason he was enraged.

She ran her finger down the length of the scar and as she spoke the tears poured freely. "This is why I left home, I don't…I didn't plan on anyone ever seeing it, or at least the whole thing. I don't know if I can talk about it."

Jace had managed to calm himself down enough to hand her back the towel. "I'm sorry I scared you. I don't know what came over me. I have seen a lot of things in war and I know what the scars look like. Clary someone did that to you, you have to tell me, I have to know."

Clary took the towel and wrapped it around herself. She sat on the tile floor and for the first time ever she spoke of the terrifying events that led up to the night she escaped her home.

_***I know I left you hanging but what kind of writer would I be if I gave it all away up front. I love to know what you think so please don't be afraid to review***_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Endings

Clary sat on the cold tile floor and stared into Jace's eyes she took a deep breath and told her story.

"The man I call my father is not in fact my birth father. I don't know my blood father. My step father is a very powerful man who always gets what he wants. That's why he got my mom. At first he was charming, kind, he swept her off her feet. She was already pregnant with me when they started dating but apparently he didn't care. He had always wanted my mother since they were teenagers. I have no doubt in my mind that he truly loved her but I know now it was the thrill of the hunt that he really loved. So when he finally got her he paraded her around like a trophy, she didn't mind though, she felt like he would take care of her and me and we would be safe. That's what mattered to her most. Then one day when I was 8 years old she was gone. I don't know what happen to her, she didn't leave a note, nothing she was just…gone." A tear fell from her eye and she didn't bother to wipe it away

"From then on my stepfather just ignored me. He made sure I had the material things I needed but he left my care up to a maid. She didn't like me much either but what was I going to do. I woke up each morning, went to school, and went to bed, that was my life in a nut shell." When Clary began the next part of her story she looked away from Jace and stared instead at the wall.

"It shouldn't be a curse you know...looking like your mother, but in my case it was. On my 16 birthday I was lying by the pool, when my step father came out looking me up and down. It was the first time in years he has said more than a few words to me. "

"Clarissa" he said, you are looking more and more like your mother every day. Don't think I haven't noticed. I see everything my sweet…everything."

"The way he was looking at me, the way his voice sounded…like he was trying to be seductive. It gave me chills. After that he went on just looking at me from afar. Then a little over month ago I was laying in bed ,watching the rain, when I heard my door open and my step father walked in. he came right up to my bed and started taking off my covers. What are you doing I asked him. His response… "Anything I want, don't you see Clarissa, I own you, and therefore I can do whatever I want to you."

"I was so scared all I could do was shake and say please don't."

"Oh no my sweet, not now, but soon, very soon. I'm not a total pig, I will wait tell your 18th birthday and then make no doubt about it, I will have my way with you."

"His voice was a hard whisper. I moved into the very corner of my bed and put my knees up. I looked him in the eye and I told him no. I don't think he like that very much, because the next thing I knew, he had me by the throat. He picked me up and threw me back down on the bed. He kept his hand around my neck and pulled a knife from his belt."

It was almost too much for Jace to take in. He had seen so much, herd so much, but this ,this was almost more than he could handle. He shook off his emotions and sat still, waiting for her to finish.

"He bent down to my ear and I could fill his lips as he spoke."

"You can say no all you want, but you are mine, just like your mother was. If you don't believe me, I'll just have to prove it to you. But first I think I'll make a little mark, so that every time you look at it you will see my face and you will know you are mine. No man will ever want you, my sweet I will make sure of that. Every time you refuse me I will make another mark to remind you. Hopefully just the one will do the trick."

"Then he moved his hand from my throat to my mouth. I was paralyzed with fear. He ran the knife over my tank top and used the blade to cut if off of me, I let out a yelp and he pushed his hand harder over my mouth. Then her ran it down to my panties and again used the blade to cut them off. So I was lying there naked and exposed and so so scared."

More tears fell from her eyes and as she spoke her voice began to shake.

"I didn't know what he was going to do next, then I felt cold tip of the blade and the pressure as he pushed it harder into my skin and then finally the painful release as the skin broke and the blood began to spill. He cut me all the way down and when he finished he bent down to my ear once more and whispered…My mark, a mark that will always remind you who owns you, and one so disgusting that no other man would ever want you."

"Then he was gone, and I just lay there, terrified and bleeding. I had no idea what to do. A while later there was a knock at my door and a doctor came in. he said nothing, just bandaged me up and gave me a prescription for pain meds. I didn't go back to school and I didn't sleep. Then by some miracle a few weeks later, my stepfather was called to a business trip across country and that's when I ran away."

She finally wiped the tears from her face and looked back at Jace. He was looking at her but she could see that his mind was somewhere else.

"That's how I ended up here. I just walked and walked tell I stumbled onto your place. So here I am and there's my story, and here you are, the beautiful boy who took me in and saved my life." Clary smiled.

Her smile brought Jace back. As she told her story Jace had felt like he was there with her, in her room, he could see everything that was happening but do nothing about it. He was back now looking at her smiling face.

"There is no excuse for what he did to you. If it brings you any comfort at all please know this…tell my very last breath I will not let that man hurt you again."

His declaration shook clary and made her heat race. She had only known this man a short while but here he was promising to keep her safe. But why she wondered, why would he make such a promise.

She didn't know what to say so she just nodded at him. He nodded back and stood up. Before leaving he looked back at her over his shoulder and said "and if brings you any comfort also know this…his mark didn't work because I see it and it does not stop me from wanting you," and with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Confusion

IT had been a couple days since Clary told her story to Jace and it had been a couple days since they spoke. Jace had left Clary knowing that he had wanted her and Clary had no idea what to say about that. They had done little more than glance at each other in passing, neither one sure what to say.

Jace stood in his shop staring at nothing. He couldn't figure out why he had felt compelled to tell Clary that he wanted her. After hearing her story it just seemed that she needed to know how beautiful she was, but now his big mouth had made their living arrangement uncomfortable. He couldn't look her in the eyes. It was true, there had not been a moment since he laid eyes on her that he didn't want to lay her down and make love to her. Silently Jace kicked himself. What was he thinking she was only 17 and she has been through so much, the last thing she needed was to feel his ravenous eyes raking over her as he imagined getting lost inside of her.

Jace's thoughts were interrupted by Clary's quiet voice coming from behind him. "Jace, I was thinking of walking to town, I'm feeling a little cooped up. Do you think that would be alright?"

Jace turned to face her. "I am not your keeper Clary; you can come and go as you please. Did you want a ride?"

"No that's alright, I'll walk I could use some fresh air, clear my head and all that." Clary smiled

Jace could say nothing he was mesmerized by her beautiful smile.

Clary cleared her throat to get his attention. "Well alright then I'll just be on my way. Can I get you anything while I'm out?"

Jace put his head down, he wasn't use to feeling this way there had never been a girl that captivated him the way Clary did.

"No, Jace finally answered, no I don't need anything thank you."

Clary smiled again and left. Jace followed her with his eyes tell she was out of his sight. What was it about this girl that has him so, so flustered? Maybe it was because she actually had a brain in her head, maybe she brought out the protector in him, maybe it was her innocents, maybe it was her beauty, or maybe you ass it's all those things. Jace thought to himself.

As Clary walked along the dirt road her minded drifted to Jace. She had thought about telling him she wanted him too, but would happen if she did. Would they make love, would they just walk around trying even harder to avoid eye contact?

Clary felt herself getting flustered. She had never felt this way about a boy before, or a man for that matter. Now she was having all these feelings. The sight of Jace had brought on all new desires. She may be a virgin but she didn't have to be experienced to know that she wanted Jace. Wanted all of him, she wanted to feel his strong hands around her waist; she wanted to feel his breath on her lips as he kissed her, she wanted to feel the weight of his body on top of her. Clary shook her head, her breathing was erratic, and she needed to calm down.

When she finally reached town she realized she didn't really need anything so she decided to just walk around. It wasn't long before she saw a resemblance in the people in town. They all looked sad. No one smiled; they just seemed to be going on with their lives without any feeling at all. Clary knew immediately that she wanted to draw these people. They would make for some much needed escape that Clary got when she drew. She looked around a bit longer before deciding to head back while the images were still fresh in her mind.

When she got back she found Jace sitting at his desk, fumbling with some papers. He looked up when he realized she was there. "How was town?" Jace asked

"Quiet, kind of strange, everyone looked so sad, like they have all lost something" Clary looked at Jace hoping for some insight.

Jace studied her face "they are sad Clary, didn't you know this town, is where the heart broken go."

Clary just stared at Jace his words dripped off his tongue like poetry. Clary had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. She moved towards him slowly, until she was right in front of him. Jace was looking up at her his eyes wide like he knew what was about to happen. Clary bent down but instead of kissing him she put her lips to his ear and whispered. "Well, I guess I'm in the right place then." She stood back up, turned and walked away, leaving Jace flushed.

Jace's heart was racing; he thought for sure he was finally going to feel Clary's lips on his. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. Having her that close had made his body react and he needed to calm down. What he really wanted to do was chase her down grab her by her hair and kiss her so hard her lips would swell. Sure that wouldn't freak her out at all. I'm sure when she imagines being kissed it's not so hard and ruff. She probably prefers soft and sweet. Jace didn't know if he had that in him. Not right now anyways. He knew exactly what he needed he needed a release. He had to stop thinking of Clary this way.

Jace rubbed his face with his hands and thinking for only a minute he grabbed his keys and jumped on his motorcycle. He needed one thing right now and that was sex. He wasn't going to get it from Clary, he wouldn't. So he would ride to the girl he knew would be up for it, no questions ask, he would ride to Isabelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frustrated

Clary had just taken out her drawing pad when she heard Jace's motorcycle. She ran over to the window just in time to see him ride off. Where is he going in such a hurry she wondered to herself? Perhaps she had been to bold with him downstairs. Truth was she had every intention of kissing him, but in the last minute thought better of it. Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly. This was a common practice for her before she started to draw. She stretches her legs on the couch and allowed the inspiration for the day to take over. When she looked down at her drawing she realized the only thing that had inspired her was Jace, because there he was on her page staring back at her with his powerful eyes.

Jace finally arrived in the city a couple hours later. He didn't mind the long trip; he loved to ride especially when he was so certain of what the outcome of the ride would lead to. Isabelle lived in a studio apartment in a pricey neighborhood. Jace parked his bike in front of her building, and made his way into the lobby. A tired looking man sat at the desk trying hard to fight sleep.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Isabelle Lightwood" Jace said

The man manning the desk shot up startled. "Its late son, is Miss Lightwood expecting you?" he looked Jace up and down.

"Your new here, my name is Jace; Miss Lightwood is always expecting me." Jace smirked

The man just nodded his head and picked up his phone. "Sorry to disturb you so late Miss Lightwood, but there's a Jace here, he says your expecting him" Jace noted the irritation in the man's voice when he said his name.

"Yes miss, all be sure to right that down. Yes ill send him right up." He put the phone down and looked at Jace. "Excuse me sir, I didn't realize you were one of her regular visitors, I'll be sure to write your name down. You can go right up."

Jace gave the man a nod and made his way to the elevator. The doors opened a few moments later and Jace walked down the hall to Isabelle's apartment. He wasn't surprised when he reached her door and found it open. Jace walked in noting the change of decorating. She was always changing things around, never happy with the same old thing. Jace wondered how he had managed to stay such a constant in Isabelle's life. He headed for the bar and made himself a drink.

"Well well, it's been a long time soldier." Isabelle had made her way behind Jace and was stroking his chest with her hands. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Did you miss me Jace?"

Jace smiled and turned to face her, stroking her cheek he leaned in for a kiss. He didn't answer her question, he couldn't, and he didn't think it necessary to hurt her feelings. The kiss and his company would have to be enough.

Isabelle leaned into Jace and spoke softly "make love to me" was all she said.

Jace smiled again and grabbing her hand led her into her bedroom. Once there Isabelle slid off her robe revealing a very naughty black lace nighty. Jace stared taking her in all at once. It had been so long since he gazed upon her beautiful body. Her long black hair in a tight ponytail, Jace couldn't help but compare the contrast to Clary's bright red. Isabelle's legs seemed to go on forever while Clary weren't as long but just as beautiful. It was there in that moment deep in his thoughts and comparisons that Jace realized something wasn't right. Here he was getting ready to make love to Isabelle and thinking only about all the ways she wasn't Clary. He shook his head trying to get his head in the game. After all this is what he needed, this is why he came here, why he always came here.

Isabelle sensing Jace's distraction was none too happy.

"Jace, I'm standing her in the most beautiful and expensive lingerie I own and your just standing there looking…confused. Don't tell me you have lost your mojo?"

Jace ran his fingers through his golden locks and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Isabelle, I just, I don't know what's going on with me. I guess I'm distracted, maybe I shouldn't have come."

With both hands on her hips and looking plenty frustrated Isabelle barked at Jace. "DISTRACTED, what do you mean distracted, what could you possibly have on your mind besides me and sex right now?" It was not a rhetorical question, she wanted an answer.

Jace couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, he never could when he knew he was about to lie. "I just got home and I think maybe things are still fresh in my mind. I'm sorry again Isabelle, but I think I'm going to go, I'll be back…sometime." He didn't wait for a response; he walked out of the room and out of the apartment. He could only imagine how furious she must be. Jace was not accustomed to leaving beautiful women in their bedrooms frustrated, and unsatisfied.

Clary's eyes were getting heavy she stretched out on the couch and let herself fall asleep. It wasn't long before the dreams started, but this time her nightmares gave way to Jace. His golden curly hair, his beautiful sun kissed skin, his lips. Clary could feel herself kissing those lips, her tongue playing with his. Now she dreamt of his hands stroking her body, so strong yet so gentle. She closed her eyes tighter pushing herself deeper into the dream.

Jace parked his bike in his garage, getting off he threw his helmet against the wall. He hated feeling this way, confused and agitated, and for what? a girl? What made her so special, why couldn't he get Clary off his mind? He decided to go up stairs and figure this out once and for all.

Making his way up the stairs and threw the door, he was not at all prepared for what he was about to see. Clary fast asleep on the couch and moaning, he stood still watching as she moved on the couch. Must be a good dream Jace thought to himself. Her hands started moving up and down her body. Fuck Jace thought to himself. I shouldn't be watching this, walk away Jace, walk away, but he couldn't he was mesmerized by the movement of her body and the sounds of her moans. Already overly heated Jace was moments away from waking her up with hard kisses, when he heard her moan his name. "Jace, oh god yes don't stop, please don't stop." Jace's eyes opened wide. She was dreaming of him. He was the one making her feel that way, making her moan. "FUCK!" Jace yelled as he ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

*******Sorry it took a bit for this chapter, I was having internet issues. Hope you like this one. If you do please review…ha-ha a poet. Thanks for all the reviews and loyal followers, I know some of you want to know how old Jace is, we will find out next chapter. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Denial

Clary woke to a loud banging on the door. She looked towards Jace's bedroom door, it was closed. The banging continued so she decided to answer it. Unlocking the door she barley cracked it open.

"Can I help you?" Clary could barely see the person through the crack in the door and was surprised when an angry female voice answered.

"Who the hell are you?"

At this Clary opened the door further revealing the tall and beautiful women standing on the other side of it. Clary couldn't help but scan the women, she was at least 5'10 with long black hair, and Clary was certain she had never seen anyone as beautiful.

Clary tripped over her words a bit while speaking to the women.

"I'm, uh, I'm Jace he…I'm Clary, Jace's roommate."

The women put her hands on her hips and looked Clary up and down.

"Ah, it's all coming together now, you must be the distraction."

Clary looked at the woman confused by her words.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing don't worry about, where is Jace?"

"Um, I think he's in his bedroom." Clary pointed to the door.

"Ahh you don't have to point honey, I know exactly where his bedroom is" The woman eyed Clary one more time before heading to Jace's room.

Jace was lying on his bed, ear phones in, trying desperately to get his mind off of Clary getting off, to a dream which apparently he was the star.

Just as he was about to doze off he saw his door flying open, and a very upset Isabelle standing there. Standing quickly he ripped the earphones from his ears.

"Isabelle! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You left me standing in two hundred dollar lingerie, ready to be fucked or don't you remember?"

Jace looked over Isabelle's shoulder, spotting Clary standing at the door with a confused look on her face and when her eyes met Jace's he thought for a moment she looked a little hurt. Clary turned away and headed for the couch. Jace's eyes went back to Isabelle.

"Come in Isabelle, shut the door."

Isabelle made her way further into the room slamming the door shut.

"So is she the reason you ran out on me?"

Jace sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair

"I told you, I'm just not feeling like myself."

"HA! That's bullshit and you know it. Jace you are a twenty one year old man I don't care what you have on your mind you could still plow through it. Don't tell me I'm wrong, the only thing that could keep a man from screwing me, is another woman."

Jace stood up coming face to face with Isabelle.

"She is just my roommate; she has no hold on me"

"If that's true, then take me, right her right now, it's been a long time Jace but you are still the best I've ever had and I want more." She made her way to Jace and was tugging at his shirt.

At this moment Jace realized he would have to come to terms with his feelings for Clary. She was 17 he was 21, she was a stranger and she had baggage. He let go of whatever feelings he was holding onto, grabbed Isabelle, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"That's right baby, take it." Isabelle said

"Shut up Isabelle"

In just a matter of minutes they were naked and tangled up in each other. Jace was focused completely on the task at hand; convincing Isabelle that clary meant nothing to him, by making love to her. Ordinarily Jace would have no problem letting himself go, but as much as he tried he couldn't help but picture Clary sitting on the couch, trying not to hear what was going on in his bedroom.

Isabelle was on top of Jace now just about to bring herself down on him. Suddenly Jace sat up and held her by the shoulders.

"Stop" was all he said.

Isabelle stared at Jace, shock plastered her face.

"What the hell Jace!"

"I can't do this, I'm sorry, I can't" Jace shook his head

"What do you mean you can't do this, we are doing this, and you're hard as a rock Jace." she was talking through clenched teeth.

Jace turned over putting Isabelle on her back, and rolled off the bed.

"You have always been there when I needed you Isabelle, but it's always just been about sex and things are different now." Jace was talking with his back to her.

Isabelle stood with fury in her eyes and venom in her voice

"The only thing that has changed is that now you have a live in whore."

Instantly infuriated Jace turned and found himself inches from Isabelle's face.

"You know nothing about her."

She could not help but smile.

"Do you Jace?"

Jace backed up a bit before he spoke again.

"I know that she is good, and that she is pure and untouched."

Isabelle let out a laugh not even trying to hide her amusement.

"Oh so that's it then, she's a virgin. And you are what? Hoping to deflower her and show her the light? Face it Jace all you're going to do to that girl is fuck her and leave her heart broken and shattered."

Isabelle had had enough and began getting dressed.

Clary sat with her earphones in listening to her iPod as loud as she could. Her eyes where boring into Jace's door, she couldn't help but picture what was going inside. Surely Jace and that woman were having sex, before she put her earphones in Clary could hear the moans. There was no doubt that she thought of making love to Jace, but after seeing that woman how could she even think she could compare.

A moment later Clary saw the door knob turn, and she quickly pretended to be asleep. She listened as the front door opened and slammed shut. Hesitantly clary sat up and saw Jace standing at the door leaning his head against it.

"Everything ok?" Clary asked as she took out her earphones.

Jace looked at her and then back down at the floor.

"No, everything is not alright, that is the second time I have refused her."

Clary bit at her lips and picked at her nails.

"She's beautiful, why would you refuse her?"

Jace left the door and started walking back to his room

"Something seems to have a hold on me"

Looking up Clary looked at him with a curious expression

"Why not just let it go?"

Jace had reached his bedroom and was just about to close the door when he answered her question.

"Because I don't want to."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Almost

Clary lay in bed not able to sleep. The nightmares she had hoped were over began to fill her dreams once again. Reliving that painful night was not something she wished to do, but when the memories came in the form of her dreams there was nothing she could do about it. She pondered a few minutes over talking to Jace about it but he seemed to be in a non talking mood lately. It was in that moment that she realized there was only one person she wanted to talk to, her best and only friend…Simon. She hadn't told him she was planning to leave for fear that he might try and stop her. She knew he must be worried and right then and there she promised herself she would call him first thing in the morning.

That morning Clary woke to the smell of coffee, but even better was the view she got to take in when she rose from the couch and found Jace standing in the kitchen bare chested and beautiful.

"Good morning" she said

He turned, not quite looking at her and nodded his head. She took this opportunity to pour a cup of coffee and admire the view. When minutes had gone by she decided she had enough of his silence.

"Jace you can talk to me you know? If I'm getting in the way, or in any way making your life more difficult please just say the word and ill leave."

"Really…and go where exactly?" his tone was sharp

Taken aback by his response Clary felt rejected

"Don't worry about me ill figure something out." She turned on her heel and walked away she didn't get far before she felt his hand grab her arm.

"Wait, Clary I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I want you hear I'm just not myself right now." He let go of her arm.

"What's going on Jace, what has you so worked up?" she didn't figure he would answer

"It's you"

Clary wasn't sure how to respond to his answer. So she just stood there with her mouth slightly a jar, trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that.

"What's me?" was her only response

Jace's face got fierce and his eyes began to blaze. He reached out and gently grabbed Clary by the waist, moving her to the counter. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"It's your hair, the way it looks like any minute you could set yourself ablaze. It's your eyes the way they seem to see into my soul even when I don't want you too. It's your lips, there perfect poutiness like their just waiting for my lips to be on them. Don't you see Clary, it's everything about you. You have this hold on me. You are all I think about, you are all I want to think about. But I can do nothing about it, so I have to just sit and watch you from a far like some love sick Romeo. And all the time you are here, but I can't touch you, I can't kiss you, I can't feel you, so I do nothing, I say nothing." As he finishes he takes a few steps back allowing Clary space to process.

"Why" she asks

"Why what?" he responds

"Why can you do nothing, why not kiss me, why not feel me. Don't you know that's all I've wanted since the moment I saw you. I want to feel your lips on mine; I want your hands running up and down my body…" Clary finds herself moving closer to Jace. She can see that she has taken him by surprise.

"No Clary stop, you can't, we can't.." his voice trails off as he watches her move closer and closer tell her lips are so close to his he can feel her breath.

Clary softly brushes his lips while she continues to talk

"Why can't we Jace, Who is going to stop us, who is here to tell us no?"

Just as Jace starts to respond Clary quickly crashes her lips into his. Not giving him the chance to say no or to back away. It takes no time at all for Jace's body to respond and before he knows it he has her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. With the briefest of movements jace makes his way to the couch lying Clary down while never taking his lips from hers.

Being careful of his weight he holds himself up with one arm while his other makes its way up Clary's shirt, her soft moans are almost too much for his body to handle, but Jace was nothing if not in control. As his hand makes it way up, his fingers come across the deep scar that resides there. This is precisely what he needed to get him back into his head. Quickly he pulls away from her, leaving Clary breathless and shocked.

"What, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Clary but I can't, I just your still...I just can't." Jace runs his hand through his hair.

Despite her best efforts tears begin to run down Clary's face. It was just like her step father had predicted, no man would want her.

Jace startled by her sobs try's to comfort her.

"Clary, please don't cry, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you must understand."

With all the mixed emotions Clary found herself suddenly enraged.

"You bastard! So all that talk about how my scars wouldn't keep you from wanting me that was all just a bunch of crap. My step dad was right, no man is gonna want me with a constant reminder that I've been fucked up."

"What, no that's not it; Clary the only thing that scar did was to remind me that you're still fragile, and well young. You're only seventeen Clary if I was to make love to you, that would make me a monster and I don't need another reminder of that fact."

Jace's words were effective; Clary calmed down and was able to speak more rationally.

"You're not a monster Jace, your kind and sweet and beautiful. I know I'm only seventeen and if that's really what's bothering you then we can wait. My birthday is only two days away and we've waited this long right? But Jace you should know, it would mean a lot to me if you were my first. No strings attached I promise."

Jace gave her a sideways glance and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Clary ask

"I'm going to the garage, I need to fix something."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Simon

It was the day before Clary's birthday and the sexual tension between her and Jace could be cut with a knife. Jace and Clary were trying hard to avoid each other but at moments it seemed there were on their own gravitational pull. A smile over the shoulder or a brief touch of the hand, it was almost too much to handle.

"I'm gonna go for a run" Jace said out of nowhere

"I didn't know you ran" Clary responded

"I don't" and just like that Jace was off

Clary couldn't help but giggle. She was begging to realize that sex had a very strong hold over a man; she could only hope she was worth it. She looked around the loft wishing she had someone to confide in, someone she could tell and gush with. Without another thought she grabbed Jace's phone off the counter and dialed Simon's number.

"Hello"

Clary teard up at the sound of his voice. Simon had been her best and only friend for as long as she could remember. Something about him was unintimidating to her step father so he never seemed to mind him being around.

"Clary is that you, God Clary if this is you please say something."

"Yes it's me Simon."

"Oh my God Clary, where the hell have you been? How could you leave without telling me? You know he has the cops looking for you? They had me down at the station for hours; your step dad was convinced I knew where you were?" Simon had a tendency to ramble.

"Simon I'm so sorry, I thought if I told you they would beat it out of you. I'm safe though I promise."

"Where are you? Wait scratch that don't tell me. Probably safer that way. So you're safe, well that's good. So what the hell happen?"

Clary took a deep breath; she knew she would have to tell him, she just wasn't sure how much.

"He hurt me Simon, and I just couldn't stick around and let him keep hurting me. I'm sorry I worried you but I didn't have time to second guess my escape."

"Your safe and that's all that matters. Do you have a plan?"

"Well ill be eighteen tomorrow, I'll legally be an adult he won't be able to do much now."

"That's right, ah man I almost forgot. So have any big plans?"

Clary blushed as the knotty images of her and Jace flashed in her mind. She then realized perhaps telling Simon about Jace was not such a good idea.

"Um no not really, just gonna you know hang out."

Well I'm sorry you have to be alone on your birthday, but I'm glad you're safe. Maybe in a month or two we can meet up, you know when things cool down." There was sadness in Simon's words like he felt they really would never see each other again.

Clary didn't hold the tears back this time.

"Oh Simon I would love that, I miss you so much. It's been like a piece of me has been missing."

"Really, well that's nice; it's been like the other half of me is missing. You make up the better part of me Clary, I'm lost without you."

Clary's mouth fell open in shock; Simon had never said anything so intimate to her before. How was she supposed to take this, what was he really saying.

"Simon…I…what are you saying?"

"Shit Clary after all this time I thought you would have figured it out. I love you, always have, and always will."

Suddenly Clary's chest felt very tight, after all these years how had she not seen it? And what exactly was she suppose to say to this boy whom she has always considered a friend, but now had expressed his love for her.

Clary quickly searched her heart, but came up empty. There was love in her heart for Simon, but not the same love he felt for her. A friend, always and forever just a friend.

"Well I can see that this has come as a shock to you, Clary please don't feel you have to say anything right now. Just do me a favor and call me again when you're ready."

"Um…ok Simon I'll call you soon, I promise."

"Good bye Clary, try and have a good day tomorrow ok."

"Ok"

Clary herd the click of the phone hanging up on Simons end. She stood there for a few minutes unable to move. Finally she sat Jace's phone down. Staring at it for a moment she turned and made her way to the couch.

Clary Jumped when she heard Jaces voice coming from his bedroom.

"Who's Simon?"

Crap Jace had been listening; she didn't notice him come back in.

"Simon is my best friend; I wasn't able to tell him I was leaving so I thought I would give him a call." Clary forced a smile hoping Jace didn't catch on to the uncomfortable situation Simon had created for her.

"It's a funny thing listening to someone express their love, especially when it's unrequited." A sly smirk played at his lips.

"You heard that then, uggg I had no idea what to say I had no idea he felt that way." Clary ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sure you did, the girls always know."

"Well maybe I thought, but I guess I was hoping he could just love me as a friend, that that would be enough for him."

"Clary you have no idea the effect you have on men. Oh yes we could try and "just be friends with you" but I'm afraid there is no man alive who could be around you and not end up in love with you." There was no smile on his face and no sense of sarcasm in his voice.

Clary looked up at Jace tears rolling down her face.

"Why? What do I have to offer anyone?"

"Do you really not know Clary? Can you not see in yourself what we see?"

"I guess I've never thought about myself that way."

"You should…its quite amazing…discovering you."

"Jace I think that you should know…I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

***OK loyal followers so sorry about the delay, would you understand if I told you I just had a baby? I hope so. So for now on I will have at least two chapters written before I post so I don't piss you off ***

Chapter 11

Here Comes Daddy

The seconds felt like hours as Jace stood just staring at Clary. He couldn't help but repeat the words over and over in his head. She loves me, she loves me…she loves me? His whole life he never herd those words.

"Wha-…why…why would you say that?"

"Because I do Jace, I love you" Clary spoke softly

He was at a lost. What exactly was he suppose to do with this new information. He was stuck, had no idea what to do or say. So he did the only thing he could think of, he started pacing. And pace he did back and forth, back and forth, only stopping to look up at Clary, try to say something but when nothing would come, he put his head down and started pacing all over again.

Clary just sat on the couch watching Jace, afraid to say anything. Finally when she could take the silence no more she spoke up.

"Jace! Please stop and say something, anything."

So he did, he stopped and stared at Clary. But still the words wouldn't come.

"Anything Jace please for God's sake say anything"

So he said the only thing he could think of

"fuck"

Clary looked at him her eyebrow cocked

"Fuck…ok well I'm not real sure what to do with that Jace. I might need a little more to go on."

Still he just stood there his hands pulling at his hair, his chest heaving.

"Jace its simple you either love me too, or you don't." Clary crossed her legs trying to hide the trembling in her body.

Nobody loves me Jace thought to himself. Nobody has ever loved me. And for good reason…I'm an asshole. I make love… I don't love. Shit I don't make love either, I fuck and then I leave. What do I do with this? Look at her, she's scared to death. So you asshole do you love her? There's only one way to figure all this out, you have to go, get on your bike, clear your head.

"I have to go for a ride"

#####

Just like that gone…again. Clary sat there looking at the door. She heard his bike take off that was an hour ago. Smooth move Clary, she thought to herself. Way to scare away the only man you have ever loved.

When another hour passed Clary got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. What she needed was comfort food. She rummaged through the cupboards…ahh Oreos it is. Her hands loaded with a glass of milk, the Oreos, and a book she was prepared to make a nest on the couch when a knock came from the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Clary whispered

"Who is it?" no answer

"Who's there please?" no answer just another knock

Well what the hell she thought. Maybe Jace had forgotten his key, but why wouldn't he answer her?

Another knock

"Ok "She all but yelled

Rushing over to the door she unlocked it and through it open with a little too much zing.

It was like slow motion, the door swinging open and Clary slowly lifting her eyes only to find she was staring into a nightmare.

There was no mistaking him. He towered at over six feet, his dark hair, his put together look, you would never know he was an evil son-of-a-bitch. In less you knew him, which Clary did, all too well. Valentine.

Clary backed away from the door slowly, she blinked over and over again hoping he was just a figment of her imagination, when he spoke though she knew he was real.

"Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" He smiled

Clary was in tears, her heart felt like it was in her feet and she felt heavy so heavy.

"How?" that's all she could get out

"Simon of course, I had his phone tapped. I knew you would call him eventually, though I am surprised it took you so long, shame on you deserting your best and only friend that way." He spoke smoothly and softly.

Clary continued walking backwards tell her back hit a wall. She couldn't believe it. How had she been so stupid, what an amateur mistake, of course Simons phone had been tapped.

"Please just go" but she knew it was in vain

"Ahh now Clary you know I can't do that. You belong to me, I told you that." Another sinister smile.

"Nice place Clary, Who's is it?" His facial expression changed. His smile was replaced with tight lips and piercing eyes

Oh God, Clary thought, Jace…she couldn't tell him about Jace he would kill him. So in her mind she did the only thing she could think of. She had to keep him safe.

"Just take me" Clary was defeated

An evil smile spread across his face

"Oh I plan too, I will take you in more ways than you can imagine. Right after we wait for your roommate to get home, I would so love to meet…her?"

It wasn't a real question Clary knew that. She knew that he knew it was a man that Clary was staying with.

With tears falling and no strength left in her body, Clary collapsed against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

It wasn't long before Clary herd Jace's motorcycle pull up to the garage. With the sound came a new set of tears for her.

Valentine heard it too and left his position standing over Clary to move to the window. Clary watched Valentine watching Jace.

"What are you going to do Valentine?" Clary asked

He answered, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm going to kill him"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_He knew something was wrong. All his military training and his natural instincts were telling him something was wrong. So why didn't he listen… If he had only listened_.

#####

Jace stood at his door for a moment waiting for the feeling to pass. He opened it slowly, listening, but it was quiet, too quiet. He was only a few steps in before he felt something crack against his head. This darkness took him instantly.

#####

Clary was tied up and gagged in a chair against the wall facing the door. Valentine wanted to be sure she was front and center when he got the drop on Jace.

And so she was. She had watched in horror as Valentine hit Jace in the head with a baseball bat. Try as she might she couldn't warn him. All she could do was sit and watch.

There was so much blood coming from Jace's head Clary was certain he was dead. To some relief she saw his body begin to move some time later. Valentine had tied him up also and put them in the middle of the room facing each other.

Valentine had taken the gag out of Clary's mouth. Now he sat on the couch legs crossed just watching the two of them, the smile never leaving his face.

"Jace, please wake up" Clary whispered

The only response she got was some muffled moans.

"Jace please are you ok?"

He didn't move but finally answered

"What did I get hit with?"

"Your baseball bat" Clary answered

"Ah well then no I'd say I'm not ok, you know seeing as I just got hit in the head with my own baseball bat." Finally lifting his head and trying to smile.

"Your step-father I take it?" Jace asked

"Yes, Oh God Jace I'm so sorry" Clary's eyes were filled with tears

"Why are you sorry, you're not the one who hit me over the head with a fucking baseball bat?"

Valentine stood up from the couch and walked over to Jace.

"That's right that pleasure was all mine" Valentine put his hand out for Jace to shake. He was mocking him of course, because Jace's hands were tied behind his back.

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Valentine and Clary belongs to me." Jace could see the evil seeping through Valentines eyes.

"I think your mistaken" Jace said

Slowly Valentine bent over so he was face to face with Jace and before he could react, Valentine had his hand around Jace's throat.

Jace had never felt so uncontrolled, there was nothing he could do, and he was bound so tightly his wrists were bleeding. And now he was feeling the life leave his body.

_Cant breath…_ was all that was going through his mind. He felt Valentines breath by his ear.

"Make no mistake" Valentine whispered "That bitch belongs to me"

Valentine loosened his grip around Jace's neck

Slowly Jace felt air fill his lungs again

Valentine moved behind Jace keeping his hand loosely around his neck.

"Now I think I'll let you watch as I finally claim her as mine."

Jace had to think fast, but he didn't know this man, only that he was a psycho. What would make him stop, what could Jace do to keep him away from Clary? So he did the only thing he could think of.

"You're too late!" Jace yelled stopping Valentine in his tracks.

Valentine turned and looked back at Jace. His face riddled with confusion.

"What?"

"I said you're too late. You see Valentine; I've already made her mine." Jace bored his eyes into Valentines.

Valentine stood completely still, Jace watched him, waiting for the stillness to break, and waiting for the beating he knew was coming.

Then something happen that Jace was not expecting, Valentine turned to Clary reached his hand back and punched her in the face, sending her and the chair she was in flying across the room.

"Mother fucker," Jace screamed "You fuck, you want to hit someone you hit me!"

So he did, Valentine turned without missing a beat and caught Jace right on the chin, sending Jace and his chair backwards.

Valentine was seeing red. He had been good and waited for the girl to turn eighteen, and now she was tainted. All those years of watching and waiting and what does she do, she goes and lets some stranger violate her.

He went over to where Clary had landed, looking her up and down, imagining her with that bastard was too much he cocked his foot back but just as he was about to kick her, something hard smashed into his back.

Jace's chair had broken in just the right spot when he fell backwards and he was able to get his hands untied. He was dizzy and disorientated but just as he was gathering himself he noticed Valentine standing by Clary getting ready to kick her while she laid unconscious. He picked up what was left of the chair and flung it at Valentine, hitting him in the back.

Much to Jace's dismay the hit didn't seem to faze Valentine at all, but it had been enough to get his attention away from Clary.

"All right fucker, we know you can beat up on defenseless women, and you're not too bad against a guy as long as he's tied up in a chair, but let's see how good you do standing toe to toe with a Marine." Jace smiled

Valentine hesitated, even with the bastard's injury he wasn't sure he could go toe to toe with him. Though he could be lying about being a Marine, but Valentine doubted it. He couldn't help but think the boy did look like a post card picture of a soldier.

"Come on you son-of-a-bitch were gonna end this here and now, and if you live, you will never come near her again."

It was then that Valentine silently congratulated himself. He had, in the moment before leaving his car, thought twice about bringing his hidden treasure from the glove box, but in the end he did.

So Valentine reached in his belt and pulled out his 9mm

Through his blurry vision Jace could see Valentine reach for something in his belt, but by the time he realized what it was, he heard the shot and felt the bullet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Something to live for

Death was not as dark as Jace thought it would be. In fact it was almost beautiful. Light surrounded him, and if he had use of his eyes it might be blinding. Jace knew his eyes were closed, he also knew he was caught somewhere between life and death. He felt the pain radiating in his chest, but it was starting to numb. His body lay on the floor cold and shaking. He wanted to immerse himself in the warmth of the light, but something had a hold on him. Something he tried desperately to hang onto, but couldn't quite remember. Then just as he felt himself slipping further into the magnificent light he heard a scream. And just like that, the image of Clary shot back into his mind, and he knew it was not time for him to let go.

For what seemed like an eternity Jace lay on the floor fighting to free himself from the warm caress of death. He tried frantically to open his eyes, but it was as if his whole body had turned against him.

_Come on Jace, fight, fight you mother fucker! Clary needs you. Remember the time in Iraq when you were trapped in that sandpit, because a sniper had you pinned and you knew if you so much as moved he would of blew you away. What did you do? You waited, for three days you hunkered down, no water, no food. You were dying and just when you thought it was the end, you fought, because you knew that your men wouldn't let you down, you knew they would come for you. And at the end of that third day you heard the sound of a chopper and you watched as your men dropped a rain of fire over that sniper. You didn't give up then and you can't give up now. Clary needs you Jace. So open your eyes you pussy!_

Jace's eyes flew open. With his soul back in his body, he could now feel the full extent of his injury and he was almost blindsided by the pain.

_Pain is good. Pain tells you you're still alive. Now, what are you going to do?_

Jace turned on his side. Trying to use his better arm to lift up off the floor, but when he was half way there his arm gave out and he fell, painfully, back to the floor.

"Mother Fucker!" Jace screamed

"Come on you asshole, get up!" Jace took a deep breath and tried once again to get up. This time he made it to his knees.

_Breathe Jace; it won't do you any good to pass out now. Ok, now put your foot out, one then the other, and stand up._

With great effort Jace did what he was told, and before he knew it, he was standing on shaky legs.

Jace stood, forcing breath in and out of his lungs. He looked down to assess his injury. All he could see was blood. So carefully and with a great amount of pain, he eased out of shirt. Making his way to the bathroom he grabbed his first aid kit fit. The blood seemed to be coming from his shoulder, so to get a better look Jace ran a towel under warm water and began to wipe the blood away. He had barley taken one wipe at it when the pain almost knocked him over. He fell back against the bathroom wall, but managed to stay on his feet.

_I think I would rather be back in the sand pit. _

Taking some more breaths Jace turned his back so he could see if the bullet had gone straight through. It hadn't.

Jace cleaned it the best he could, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing. He knew that despite his willpower his body was failing him. He took off his belt and did his best to stop the flow, but he could feel that he had already loss to much.

It was a struggle to breath. He could sense that his heart was weakening.

In one last desperate attempt he looked around the room, hoping in vain to find his cell phone. There was sweat in his eyes and his vision was beginning to blur. He could see nothing.

With heavy breaths he walked to the couch and sat down.

_You tried. Even a man with all your strength cannot beat a maniac with a handgun. What about Clary? She's a fighter; let's hope she can fight him off. If she can't? Don't think that way. She will fight him off and she will escape. God I wish I could see her one last time. I'm going to die and she will never know how much I loved her. _

Jace made no attempt to hold back his tears. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to think of what might have been.

_Clary's hair so bright and beautiful, the striking contrast between the color of her hair, and the white of her wedding dress. Oh yes he would of married her. He would have been a fool not to. Their honeymoon, the way her body would have looked pressed so tightly to his. Their children, a boy and a girl, the boy with Jace's blond curls and the girl the spitting image of her mother, glorious red hair and all…_

His thoughts began to fade and his breathing became even slower and erratic. His only hope now was that God would forgive him his sin and he would one day be reunited with Clary once again.

Just as Jace felt his heart slowing and he prepared to take his last breath, he heard his door open.

_He's come to finish me off_

"Holy shit, ah crap, dude you don't look so good. What the hell happen, never mind I think I know. Fuck we have to get you to a hospital."

Jace didn't have the strength or the energy to open his eyes. Part of him thought maybe he was hallucinating.

With a ragged breath Jace asked "Who are you"

"I'm Simon, Clary's friend. I would ask who you are but honestly man I don't really want to know. Now let's get you up and to a hospital."

"No" was all Jace could muster

"No! You're dying dude, in case you hadn't noticed"

Jace said something but it was too faint for Simon to here. So he leaned in closer.

"Get me to Magnus" and those were the last words Jace said before the world went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The colorful Magnus

"Wake up, you wonderfully fit blond god"

Jace knew that voice; it was a voice he had heard often, in his party days. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy as if weighed down by something.

"Mag" was all he could get out

"That's right, the one and only. Here have some water; it will help with the dry throat."

Jace drank the cool water, and at the moment he could not recall a more wonderful taste. It ran through his body and seemed to bring him back to life.

"Magnus, how did I get here?" Jace's voice was ragged

"The cute little emo nerd brought you"

At last Jace was able to open his eyes. Looking at Magnus was like staring directly into the sun.

"Magnus, is your hair…gold?"

"Why yes, yes it is. What do you think, too much?"

Jace stared at him

"Yes, it's too much"

"Well then that means it's perfect" Magnus replied with a wink

Jace attempted to sit up, but the pain and stiffness were too much.

"Easy there Goldie Locks, no getting up just yet." Magnus said

"Magnus how did you say I got here again, I can't remember a damn thing?"

"Mmm maybe I used too much morphine; I told you the cute, little, emo nerd brought you. I must say I was rather surprised to open my door and fined you in the arms of another man and maybe just a pinch jealous. That is of course tell I saw all the blood."

"What emo nerd Magnus?"

Just then a tall, thin guy with glasses came into the bedroom where Jace had been recuperating.

"I would really appreciate it if you guys would stop referring to me as the emo nerd. I am far from emo, I mean I don't even where eyeliner."

Magnus turned to Simon and smiled

"So, nerd you're ok with then?"

Simon took a bite of the apple he had been holding, he looked as if he were contemplating the question.

"I guess that's fine, as long as you put the cute in front of it." Simon had a wide smile on his face

Jace looked back and forth between Magnus and the nerd, his eyes finally landing on Simon

"Who the hell are you?" Jace felt like he was standing on the outside of an inside joke

"I'm Simon, Clary's friend, I came by last night to see her and instead I found you all bloody and dying. So I brought you to Magnus like you asked." Simon wanted to add a "duh" on the end but figured it would earn him a pissed of look from Jace.

Jace finally sat up, letting out a loud grunt in the process. He ran his fingers through his hair. Then it was as if someone had let the lid off his memories and the images of the night before came flooding back.

His head shot up and he looked at Simon.

"Clary, where is she"?

Simon wiped the smile off his face

"I don't know I know he has her but I don't know where he would of taking her."

Jace stood up but realized quickly that was a mistake. His head felt like it was in a cloud and the room started spinning. Magnus rushed over to him and sat him back on the bed.

"We have to find her! We can't just sit here, every minute that passes she's getting further away." There was fear in Jace's voice

Magnus sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"You're no use to her in your condition Jace, you need to make a plan, and you can't make rash decisions that will only lead you further from her."

Jace looked up at Simon

"Ok, So I guess you would know him best. Where do you think he would have taken her?"

Simon scratched his head, He wished he knew but the truth was for as long as he had been best friends with Clary, he still knew nothing about the bastard that was her step dad.

"The only thing I can say with any certainty is that he wouldn't take her far. He's a powerful man and he won't feel threatened by you."

Despite the fact that he had no idea where she was, Jace felt a sense of security knowing that she was not far. Magnus was right they needed a plan. But where do they start?

Jace stood up slowly and walked over to Simon. He stood just in front of him, looking down at him.

"I will find Clary, and I will kill that son-of-a-bitch, so what I need to know is if you are willing to get into some trouble to help me save her?"

Simon stared up at Jace

"She is my best and only friend, make no mistake Jace, you are not the only man who would die for her."

They stared at each other tell Magnus cleared his throat and broke their concentration.

"Well then, if you two are done peeing on each other's leg maybe we should sit down and make a plan."

While Jace cleaned himself up in the bathroom, Magnus and Simon sat at the kitchen table with Magnus's lap top.

"So how shall we start Si, shall we just Google the bastard?"

For the first time Simon took a good look at Magnus. He was tall and well built his fashion sense was something to wonder at. He wore a black sparkled button shirt that he left unbuttoned and orange leather pants.

"Hey Magnus, who the heck are you?"

Magnus laughed as he got up to refill his coffee

"I'm a surgeon; I was in the war, that's where I met Jace. I'll never forget seeing him get off that helicopter; he was like sunrise in human form. Unfortunately for me he's straight. But we became good friends and party buddies and way. 

"So Si, tell me about this Clary. What makes her so special that she has Jace taking a bullet for her?"

Simon stared into his coffee cup

"I can't answer for Jace, only for myself. Clary is all the things you like about girls all wrapped up in one perfect person. She's smart without being nerdy, she's funny without being vulgar, she loves music but hates to dance, she reads Shakespeare and comic books, and she's beautiful but she has no idea how beautiful. When guys look at her, she thinks it's because she has something on her face. She brightens the world just by being in it and she will never realize it."

Magnus stood leaning against the kitchen sink listening to Simon, a soft smile playing across his face.

"She sounds like the kind of girl that could turn a gay man straight. Not I of course, but you know, a weaker gay man."

Simon turned and saw Jace standing in the doorway of the kitchen and he knew that Jace had heard what he said about Clary.

Jace sat down at the table with Simon

"Simon, I want to make sure you make no mistake, you are not the only man in love with Clary. I may not have known her as long as you but it only takes a moment of being in her presence to realize what kind of magical she is. I love her and in his own sick way so does Valentine. He will not give her up without a fight and mark my words someone will die."

Simon swallowed hard, but he knew that if the roles were reversed Clary would not stop tell he was found.

"So, what do we now, where do we start?" Simon asked

Jace sat back in his chair

"Well you said Valentine is powerful, so I guess the best thing to do would be to get advice from someone just as powerful."

Magnus cocked his eyebrow

"Oh and just who do you have in mind?"

Jace smiled and looked up at Magnus

"Someone I think you might like Magnus"

Magnus looked intrigued his eyes started to sparkle

"Who?" he asked excitedly

"Just a guy I know named Alec."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A plan

Jace and Simon sat on Magnus's couch, both tired and feeling helpless. It has been 12 hours since Clary was taken and they were no closer to finding her.

Magnus sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the computer screen. He was drained and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He had spent the better part of 3 hours trying to find anything he could on Valentine but there was nothing, sure there were some pictures and some information on his business but nothing personal. Magnus was stunned, in this day and age how was it even possible to not have any personal information on the web.

Magnus stood and walked into the living room

"Nothing!" he shouted, startling Jace and Simon

Jace shook his head in disbelief

"How is that even possible" he said to no one in particular

Simon shrugged his shoulders

"Well my guess would be that he has a team of people whose sole job is to keep his personal life…personal. "

There was a knock at the door and Jace glanced at Magnus

"That must be Alec, you wanna answer it Mag?"

Magnus nodded and walked to answer the door. As he opened it he was taken aback by the beautiful man/boy that stood on the others side of it. Dressed in a Armani suit he didn't fool Magnus, neither did the slicked backed hair, he could see the beautiful boy hiding under the man's suit.

Alec's eyes went wide when he looked at the man that answered the door. The gold hair was the first thing he noticed, then there was the half unbuttoned silver shirt and red leather pants, but under that Alec saw a very tall and handsome man.

"You must be the all powerful Alec, here to save the day at last"

Alec kept his face serious but gave the man a nod

"I don't know about that, but I am here to help, may I come in?"

Magnus put on his most radiant smile and made a grand gesture of bowing as he moved aside to let Alec in.

"Thanks, I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm Magnus" He said with a sparkle in his eye

Alec could not hide his smile this time

"That's quite a name, if I'm not mistaken it means "great" does it not?"

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat

"Why yes, yes it does"

"So are you?" Alec asked

"Am I what?" Magnus replied

"Great?" now Alec was being coy

"Mmm, why don't you stick around awhile and find out?"

Alec smiled and turned to make his way to the living room where he heard Jace's voice

Jace stood to greet Alec and shake his hand. Alec noted the bandages on Jace's arm and the overall paleness of his friend.

"Jace you look like shit, what the hell happened?"

"A girl" he answered simply

Magnus chuckled from the kitchen

"Now see that's why I'm gay"

They all took a second to laugh but Jace felt the time was getting away from him

"Alec I need your help, I didn't know who else to ask."

Alec nodded his head and sat down to let Jace fill him in on just what was going on. When he was done Alec felt his shoulders heavy with the weight of Jace's problem.

Jace sat forward on the couch staring at Alec, waiting for any kind of response

"Let me make some calls, do you have somewhere private I can use my phone?" he asked Magnus

"Sure, you can use my bedroom" Magnus pointed the way

After what seemed like an eternity Alec returned from making his calls

"He has a lake house; my guess is that's where they are."

Jace could not believe that they had finally retained a piece of valuable information. He almost felt a small amount of pressure release from his body…almost. There was still too much uncertainty. Would the house be guarded, would Valentine be armed, and the most heart wrenching thought, if they did get there would they be too late? After all, it was going on almost 24 hours since he took her.

Jace looked at Alec his eyes pleading

"Do you know where the house is exactly?"

Alec let a wicked smile spread across his face

"Not only do I know where it is, I also know the man in charge of security."

"How well do you know this man?" Jace asked

Alec did not answer Jace, he just gave a little wink, but that was all Jace needed. Everything was coming together now.

A couple hours later a plan had finally been formed. The man in charge of the lake house security had called Alec to let him know that Valentine was indeed there. However, he did not see a young lady arrive with him.

This disturbed Jace more than anything. Where could Clary be, what had Valentine done with her?

Simon stood staring out the window, when a thought occurred to him

"I don't know much about Valentine, but my guess is that he wouldn't want any witnesses. He probably wanted to make sure he had a good alibi. I'll bet he took Clary to the lake house and hid her away before the security got there. Then he got in his car, made a circle and when he knew the security team would be there to see him arriving alone, he went back."

Jace walked over to where Simon was standing and slapped him on the shoulder as if to say "you're brilliant". Simon just smiled but when he knew Jace wasn't looking he rubbed his throbbing arm.

Simon's statement sealed the plan and he and Jace were ready to take on Valentine. But just as they were about to leave Magnus came out of his bedroom wearing camouflage from head to toe. Simon was surprised to see him looking so butch.

"Magnus what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jace asked

Magnus scoffed "You didn't think you and the cute nerd were gonna have all the fun did you?"

Jace looked down at the floor "You don't have to do this; it's not your fight."

Magnus shook his head and his face became gentle "I seem to remember you saving my life…twice. If nothing else, I owe you."

Jace nodded and didn't say another word. He knew there was no swaying Magnus once he had his mind made up.

They guys walked out the door and said good bye to Alec before they left.

"Thanks again…for everything." Jace said

"Yay, man, thanks." Simon added

Magnus waited for Jace and Simon to get further ahead before he spoke to Alec

"So, if I get through this maybe I could see you again sometime. You know, under less stressful circumstances?" Magnus smiled

In true Alec style he simply smiled and nodded. But, just before Magnus turned the corner to leave Alec said "by the way, I love the mirror in your bedroom, I have one just like it."

Magnus looked confused "You mean the antique standing mirror by the dresser?"

"No, I mean the one on the ceiling above your bed." And with that Alec turned and left, leaving Magnus standing with his jaw drooped and his heart all a twitter.

***Thanks to those of you that have hung on. im sorry for the tardiness of my chapters but i have a new born baby. I hope this one will make up for that. Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving. Oh and if your not to tired from all the ****tryptophan i would love a review or two:)*******


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_That stupid bitch, did she really think she could hide from me. I could find her anywhere. What I can't understand is why she is still pretending she's not in love with me? For eighteen years I provided for her, never asking for a thing in return. For eighteen years I watched from close by as she grew, each day looking more and more like her mother. I'll never forget the day she walked out to the pool wearing her bikini, and I realized that she had finally reached woman hood. Her body was something to admire, so petite, yet she had just the right amount of curve to her. I was a good man though, I swore that I would wait tell she turned eighteen. But then what does she do? She ups and runs away. Well I'm just going to have to make sure that never happens again._

Valentine stood looking at himself in the mirror. His thoughts running wild, he almost couldn't contain himself. He waited so long for this night, the night that he would finally get what he had been waiting for all these years.

He pictured the look on the stupid blonde boys face as he saw Valentine pull out his gun. _Ah what a wonderful feeling as I pulled back on the trigger and felt the gun come to life in my hand. The look on the boys face as the bullet plunged into his body. The best part was Clary waking up just in time to see him fall. Her scream made me smile. I watched her as she watched the boy, I even let her rush to him and hold him as the life seeped from his body. But when she started screaming and professing her love for him, I could take no more, and I grabbed her by the hair and draged her to my car._

"_He's dead" I told her and then she went limp in my hands. That was fine with me though, it made it easier to put her in the trunk of my car._

_I knew exactly where to take her. She always loved the lake house. I knew this would be the perfect place to finally make her mine._

Valentine cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. If he listened closely enough he could here Clary trying to scream through her gag. He huffed and made his way to the basement door.

"Stop trying to scream Clary; don't you see that it's useless? No one is going to hear you, and furthermore, if someone did hear you, they have been paid not to care." Valentine walked carefree down the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom he just stood looking at Clary. She was sitting in a chair, her hands and feet tied together and a rag shoved in her mouth.

"Oh Clary, If only you would cooperate, I wouldn't have to go to such lengths. Now, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, answer right and you will be fine, answer wrong and I will be forced to punish you." Valentine straightened himself out and cleared his throat.

"First question, did you really love that boy?" Clary nodded her head

Valentine shook his head and tisked

"Now see Clary, that was a wrong answer." And without hesitation he closed in on Clary, cocked his fist back and punched her in the face. She made a whimpering sound as she and the chair fell back.

Valentine reached down and picked her and the chair back up. Blood was oozing from Clary's nose, and her left eye was swelling shut.

"Stupid girl" he said in a gentle voice "see what you made me do? Now I have damaged that beautiful face of yours." Valentine used his thumb to wipe the blood away from Clary's nose.

"Now, I will ask you again, and this time I want you to think real hard before you answer. Did you really love that boy?"

Without hesitating she nodded her head

Once again Valentine reeled back and punched Clary in the face. This time there was a loud crack as Clary's nose met the impact of Valentines fist.

"Ooo I do believe I broke it that time." Valentine laughed as he picked Clary up

He stood back and watched the tears stream from her eyes.

"So what you're telling me is that you will go to your grave never denying that you loved him?"

Again Clary nodded

"So you're going to make me kill you?"

Another nod

"Well, lucky for you I don't want to kill you. Instead I'm just going to beat you tell you have no other choice but to submit to me." Valentine could see the fear in her eyes, and he thrived on it

"But really Clary what is the point? He's dead. What's the point of fighting if you have nothing left to fight for? Don't you see, I am all that you have?"

Valentine looked at Clary, and watched as his words finally sank in; a look of terror was spread across her face. He knew that she had finally realized…she had no hope.

A cruel laughed belted out of him. He knew being patient would pay off someday, and now he had the beautiful girl right where he wanted her, scared and vulnerable. It was all coming together. There was nothing and no one that could stop him.

"I'm going to run you a bath; I want you to be nice and clean. Don't go anywhere." Valentine said with a low chuckle

As he walked back up the stairs he took a moment to relish in the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. He never doubted he would get her, though there was some question when she ran away, but even then he knew it was only a matter of time. He thought about the boy he had shot and was surprised that it had been so easy, and that it had felt so good. He thought back to when he killed Clary's mother, which had also been easy. But didn't feel as good, yes there was some regret in that one. She had been so beautiful, what a waste.

Valentine walked into the bathroom and started the bath. He took a deep breath, inhaling the lavender aroma. So deep in thought that he didn't hear the sound of the breaking glass.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Unlikely heroes

The three of them stood staring at the broken glass that lay at their feet. Jace looked up at Simon and scowled.

"That was your bright idea? When I said how are we going to get in? I meant, how are we going to get in quietly? Without being noticed. So when you said you had an idea I figured it was something a little more covert then throwing a rock through the window!" Jace's face was flushed with anger.

Simon gave him an innocent smile as if to say "who me?"

Magnus stood trying to stifle his laughter. It was like watching Gi Joe being partnered up with Pee Wee Herman.

"You better hope Valentine didn't hear that, or this rescue mission is going to be a suicide mission." Magnus said

They waited for a few minutes to see if the noise had garnered any unwanted attention. When it seemed they were safe, they discussed the rest of the plan.

"So were just gonna go in, find Clary, and then what?" Simon asked

Jace smiled "Then we walk out the front door."

Simon's eyes went wide as he looked back and forth at Magnus and Jace. He's eyes stopped on Magnus

"Is he joking, Magnus?"

Magnus chuckled "I'm afraid not kiddo."

Simon stuttered when he started talking again

"But.. but.. but, what about Val.. V.. Valentine, if he sees us hell kill us!"

"Simple, we kill him first." Jace answered matter-of-factly

Simon was aghast, he knew this was going to be dangerous but he never thought they would have to kill anyone.

As if reading his thoughts Jace said "we don't have to kill him, but he's going to make us. He won't give her up without a fight."

"And neither will we." Magnus replied, earning a smile from Jace and Simon

Simon took a deep breath and steadied his nerves

One by one they entered the house, ready for anything, but never suspecting what they would find.

"It's quiet" Magnus whispered

Jace nodded his head in agreement

"Maybe we should split up?" Jace suggested

Simon stopped "Oh sure lets split up, are you crazy? Have you never seen a horror movie, the minute we split up, we get picked off one at a time, strength in numbers right?" Simon was starting to freak out a bit. Talking about it was one thing, but now that they were here, he was starting to lose his nerve.

"Simon, calm down and be quiet. Its fine, we can stick together. Now, put on your big girl panties and chill out." Jace scolded

The three of them walked down the large hallway, the house was huge, two stories from what they could tell. She could be anywhere.

"Ok, at the risk of sounding like a creep, if you kidnapped someone where would you keep them?" Magnus asked

Jace looked around at the house and then it came to him

"The basement" he answered

Magnus and Simon looked at him in agreement

They quickly and quietly began looking for a door that led to the basement. After all but one where checked they gathered to open the last unopened door.

Jace took in a deep breath and turned the handle on the door, once opened the stairs leading down to the basement were revealed.

Jace let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Alright, Jace you go down and look for her, Simon and I will stand guard." Magnus instructed.

Simon shot a look at Magnus "We will!"

"Yes my little emo nerd we will." Magnus gave Simon a wink

Knowing better than to argue with the golden soldier, Simon just nodded

Magnus looked back to Jace "You ready for this soldier?"

Jace took his gun out of its holster and cocked it "absafuckinlutly"

Jace had to resist the urge to fly down the steps; instead he took each one carefully and with purpose. When he reached the last one he stopped to listen, his ears straining, he heard nothing. Turning the corner, his shoulders slumped when he found the basement empty. Nothing but a broken chair and blood stains. Blood everywhere, he was too late, she was gone. Suddenly Jace no longer felt like being quiet, he raced up the stairs and burst through the door, effectively scaring the crap out of Magnus and Simon.

Now up to this point Simon had always figured himself for a flight as opposed to fight kinda guy, but when Jace burst through the basement door he found himself reeling back and punching, who he thought was Valentine, square in the jaw.

Jace, who was rarely taken of guard, was not prepared for the fist that met his jaw and was sent flying to the ground.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Jace yelled

Simon was too caught up in the pain radiating from his hand to realize what he had done.

"Holy shit that hurts!" Simon proclaimed while jumping up and down

Jace sat up and scowled "Of course it hurts, you asshole, you just punched me in my face, how do you think I feel?"

Simon stopped jumping and took in what he had done

"Oh, shit man I'm sorry I thought you were him, you know, Valentine."

Magnus was looking on, quite amused.

"I must say Simon; I didn't think you had it in you. But look at you, getting the drop on Jace."

Jace picked himself off the floor and rubbed his jaw.

"Oh yes, were all so proud" he said un-amused.

"Look, she isn't down there, there is blood everywhere. I think we are too late. Magnus I want you to take Simon and get the hell out of here."

Manus looked at Jace confused by his request

Simon shook his head "No! I don't believe you, I don't believe we are too late, she has to be here somewhere."

Jace wanted to believe that too, but he knew what he saw. He walked to Simon and put his hand on his shoulder. Looking at him in the eyes Jace spoke in a whisper

"There was so much blood down there Simon."

Simon looked into Jace's eyes, again shaking his head.

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't be so quick to give up on her. She's a fighter Jace; you should now that by now." Simon said

Jace let the words sink in. Simon was right, Clary had been fighting her whole life, and she could still be here, somewhere, still fighting.

And just then, as if on cue, there came a high pitched, blood curdling scream from upstairs. The three men jumped and then glanced quickly at another before they all took off, making their way for the stairs leading to the second floor. When they reached the top, they all let out a collective sigh; there were ten rooms all with the doors closed. It would take forever to check them all and they couldn't just go barging in, if they did happen to find the right one, barging in could cost Clary her life.

Magnus spoke first, speaking in a hushed voice "Ok, here's what we do, we put our ears to the doors, and just listen if we hear something, well, then, we can go from there." They all nodded in agreement.

Swiftly they made their way to each door, making sure to not take too long, while also being absolutely sure they heard nothing. At the fifth door Jace put his ear to it, and just as he was about to move on, he heard something.

_What the hell is that? Sounds like splashing and…laughing?_

Jace turned to the others and waved his hand for them to come. Simon and Magnus rushed for the door, putting their ears to it.

"What the hell is that?" Simon whispered

"Sounds like splashing and laughing" Magnus replied

Jace pushed his ear harder against the door and closed his eyes, concentrating on the sounds, more splashing, more laughing and then all of a sudden…gasping and coughing.

Jace opened his eyes and stepped away from the door, walking backwards, the sudden realization taking him back.

Simon and Magnus looked at another and then at Jace, neither of them understanding what Jace had realized.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jace screamed and without hesitation he ran forward, busting open the door.

***I deeply apologize for the wait on this chapter. My computer crashed AGAIN. I know what you're thinking, "Just get a new computer" But it's not always that easy. Any way I hope you like this chapter, and I really hope there are still some of you out there that want to read it. I love you all and thanks for all the support and reviews. ***


	18. Chapter 18

_ Chapter 18_

_ A hard days fight_

_Breathe…breathe…in…out…come on Clary, you can do it. _

_But why, what for, Jace is gone, my mother is gone, I have nothing, I have no one. _

_That's not true and you know it_

_Simon? _

_Yes, Simon _

_Ok_

Clary lay on her side, the cold from the concrete floor seemed to be radiating through her body. She had no idea how long she lay there, minutes, hours, she had no way of knowing. The cold from the floor made it feel like the pain she felt was electrified. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. The only way to keep alert was for her to talk to herself.

_You have to fight it Clary, you can't close your eyes. Stay awake so that when he comes back, you will be ready and you will keep on fighting, because that's what Jace would want and that's what Simon would want._

_Fight…breathe…fight…breathe…keep your eyes open_

_Good job_

_Footsteps?_

_He's coming back!_

_Fight!_

The best she could do was lay still and keep her eyes open. She listens intently to the footsteps coming down the stairs.

The sound stopped, and when she focused her eyes she could see the black of his shoes at her eye level. Then she felt the searing pain as he lifted her from the ground.

"Now, I can't have you when you're all bloody and dirty. Let's get you into a nice hot bath." Valentine whispered into her ear as he carries her up from the basement.

Clary wouldn't let herself cry, not again, not because of him. She would not give him the satisfaction.

She tried not to lose focus as Valentine carried her. She forced herself to keep her eyes open by naming off the things she saw.

_Painting,plant,wall,door…_

Her stomach was sick and she had to breathe deeply to keep the bile down. She had an image of her throwing up on Valentine and him throwing her into a wall. She took another deep breath.

Now they were in a bedroom and in a few more steps, a bathroom. Clary could smell the strong stench of Lavender, a scent she once loved, but from this day forward, if there were any more days, she would find the scent repulsive.

Valentine tried to set her on her feet, but immediately her legs objected and she fell hard onto the white tile floor.

Clary let out a harsh yell

"God, you are pathetic sometimes Clary. Now either you get up and get into the bath, or ill be forced to put you in myself." Valentine spat

Clary breathed heavily, the last thing she wanted was for him to put his filthy hands on her naked body. But, try as she might she could not stand on her own two feet.

Valentine stood back and watched as she tried desperately to get up, each time falling harshly back onto the floor. It did not escape his notice that not once did she cry, not even a single tear.

_Well, we will just have to fix that, wont we?_ Valentine thought to himself

When Clary fell a third time, Valentine was fed up. He grabbed her, standing her up and propping her against the sink for support. He knotted his hand into her shirt and it one try, ripped it clean off her body a second later her pants and underwear were gone too.

He would have liked to stand back and marvel at her body, but at the moment he found her disgusting. She looked nothing like the innocent girl he had craved for so many years. So he picked her up and all but threw her in the hot bath.

Clary had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming, when the hot water met with her broken and bloodied body.

Again her lack of tears did not go unnoticed and Valentine would have that no longer. He raced to the edge of the tub and bent down so he was face to face with Clary.

"You think you are so strong, but I know better, Clary. I know you are nothing but a weak, sad little girl. I will make you realize that!"

Without so much as a flinch, Valentine had his hand on top of Clary's head and pushed her under the scalding water.

Clary tried breathing but he would not let her up long enough to catch her breath. It seemed each time she went up she had less and less time to spit out the water and inhale a breath.

She felt as though Valentine was taking out all his years of anger and frustration with her, out in this single moment and she knew that this may very well be her last minute on earth. For some reason the thought calmed her and she realized she didn't want to spend her last minutes on earth in a blind, choking panic, so she let herself go limp and allowed the water to fill her lungs. She thought of Jace and his beautiful face and deep soulful eyes. She thought of Simon and the way he could always make her laugh no matter what. She did not feel like she was giving up, she felt like, at that moment she was fighting, fighting for her right to go out they way she wanted. She would die now, with the beautiful image of Jace in her mind and the sound of Simon's laughter in her ears, but more than anything she would die, never having to be touched by Valentine.

So Clary stilled her body, no longer needing to fight, she inhaled deeply and let the hot water fill her lungs, she could hear Valentines insane laughter, but knew she was the one that would have the last laugh.

A thousand images raced through her mind all at once, but she couldn't hang onto a single one, and then she could feel death come to take her, and just before she slipped into the darkness, she heard a loud bursting, which, she thought, must have been the last beat of heart, then with one last thought of Jace, she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

***Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks so much for the reviews and putting my story on your fav., alert, and all that goodness. Sorry for the cliffy's but I have to keep you hanging on. Much love to ya all!***

Chapter 19

Please

Sometimes life seems to stand still, sometimes it's like someone has hit the fast forward button, and then there are moments like this one, when it's as if life is going in slow motion. That's what Simon was thinking, as he watched Jace fly into the air and bust down the door.

For the slightest moment Simon felt like he was seeing a real super hero in action, but with a shake of his head and the busting open of the door, he quickly snapped out of it.

With the door busted in and Jace on the floor, Magnus rushed to his aid. But before he could reach Jace, Magnus took a flower vase to the head. Taken by surprise Magnus was dropped to his knees. He felt the warm, stickiness of his blood running down his head.

"Fuck" Magnus put his fingers on the cut just above his right eye

At this point Jace was up on his feet and making his way over to Magnus

"Mag, you ok?"

"Yes, Jace, I'm fine, where the hell did he go?"

Jace quickly looked around the room, but his eyes came up empty

"Fucking coward" Jace said out loud

Magnus stood and scanned the room, he was about to agree with Jace when the sound of gunfire demanded their attention.

Running out of the room, they found Simon standing at the head of the stairs, gun in hand and shaking. He looked over at Jace and Magnus who just stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"The son-of-a-bitch took off; I think I may have grazed him though." Simon spoke with a shaky voice.

Magnus smiled "You did good, kid"

"Jace, where the hell is Clary?" Simon asked

Jace's face went pale, in all the chaos he had forgotten what he heard through the door that made him bust it down in the first place.

With a quickness even he didn't know he had, he reached the bathroom and then the bath tub. He didn't have to think, because he already knew what he would find when he looked into the water. Reaching into the luke warm water he wrapped his arms around her body and with one swift movement he had Clary out of the water and on the floor.

Up to this point Jace had always believed himself to be a strong and capable man. And anyone who knew him, anyone that had fought beside him, would have told you the same thing. But now, here, in this moment, looking down at the cold and still body of the only woman he had ever loved, he felt weak and helpless.

_Oh God, what do I do?_

_Bring her back!_

_CPR?_

_Yes_

Jace thought back to his training, and began to do cpr on Clary

_One, two, three…breathe_

_One, two, three…breathe_

_Come on Clary, please!_

_Nothing_

Over and over but still nothing, Jace could hardly see now through the tears.

On shaky legs, Simon found himself in the bathroom. His mind could not make sense of what he was seeing. Jace leaning over a body, but who? Then he saw it, the wet and tangled mess of red hair. Simon fell to his knees and crawled over to her body.

All he could do was stare as he watched Jace performing cpr on Clary. He knew though, in his heart, he knew that Clary was gone. He found that he could no longer watch as Jace tried to bring back the woman that they both loved. Slowly he rose off his knees; carefully he brought his hand to Jace's shoulder.

"Jace, she's gone"

Jace ignored him

"Jace, it's too late, we were too late, and she's gone"

This time Jace swiped Simons hand away and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"Fuck you Simon! You wanna give up on her fine, get the fuck out!" Jace turned back around and continued to fight for Clary.

Simon wasn't giving up; he was just accepting the inevitable. Clary was gone and now he would have to walk through the rest of his life with a constant hole in his heart.

He walked back into the bedroom and stood at a window looking out. Magnus came from behind and rested his hand on Simons shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Simon" was all he said

Simon simply nodded his head

While the two of them stood in silence already in acceptance of Clary's death, Jace stayed in the bathroom un-accepting and fighting.

"Clary, please, please don't leave me. Fight Clary, fight, fight, fight"

_One, two, three…breathe_

_One, two, three… breathe_

_Fight_

_Fight_

_Fight_

"We are going to get married, we are going to have two beautiful children, and we are going to show each other what family really is. I can't do life without you, so you have to fight."

_Dear God, please don't take her away from me. I know I don't deserve any favors from you, but I need her, I love her and I will show her how a man is supposed to treat her. I will not fail her, I swear it. I will be everything she needs me to be, please just give me the chance._

Jace kept trying to breathe life into her, kept pumping her heart, but then something changed inside of him and he was no longer desperate and sad, now he was angry. Angry at the thought of having to live his life without Clary, he turned his hands into fists and began to hammer his fists onto Clary's chest and now he hammered and yelled.

Hammer

"FIGHT!"

Hammer

"FIGHT!"

And then there was no more hammering, just yelling. It was no longer fight but just screams. He was just screaming, at nothing and at everything.

And when he could scream no longer and all the fight had left his body, he simply collapsed on top of her, holding her in his arms and crying.

And just as he was about to give into the grief that was slowly trying to creep its way into his heart, just when he was about to let himself feel the full weight of his loss, there came a noise, a muffled and quiet noise at first, and then the sharp sound of a deep intake of air.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thank you

It was the sweetest noise Jace had ever herd. He held onto Clary as she coughed and took in desperately needed air.

Jace turned Clary on her side to help her breathe, but, kept his strong arms wrapped around her. When finally her lungs breathed a little easier, he turned her onto her back and allowed himself to marvel at her sudden recovery.

Clary's eyes were blurry as she tried to make out the image hovering above her. For a moment she thought it might be a golden guardian angel, coming to take her away, but when her eyes finally focused she realized it was Jace, and she knew, she was dead.

Clary reached her hand up to brush his hair away from his face. She thought how he was even more beautiful then she remembered.

"If I knew we were going to be together in heaven, I wouldn't have fought so hard." She said

Jace looked down at her, smiling.

"I'm proud of you for fighting so hard Clary; you are not in heaven. Though, you did try to get there, but, I wasn't ready to let you go." Jace gave her an exhausted smile

Clary let his words sink in, and as if bringing her out of fog, she could suddenly feel her entire body, and all the pain that was radiating through her. She moaned.

"Are you ok, what hurts?" Jace asked

Clary tried to take a tally of all the hurts, but it was pointless

"Everything" she answered

Jace looked away sheepishly

"Yeah, sorry about that, you wouldn't come back to me so I had to get kind of…rough."

She looked at him and smiled

"I thought you were dead, Jace. I saw Valentine shoot you."

Jace lifted her up, so now she was in his lap, as they sat on the bathroom floor.

"I thought I was dead too, but just as I slipped away, I thought of you, and I knew I couldn't go."

With all the strength she could muster, Clary wrapped her arms around Jace. They sat there like that for what could have been forever. Neither of them moved, until a voice brought them back.

"Clary!," It was Simon, he stood in the doorway, his eyes bugging out of his head and his jaw dropped.

Clary turned quickly at the sound of the familiar voice

"Simon, oh my God, Simon, what are you doing here, how did you find me?"

Clary was suddenly very aware of her close proximity to Jace, and for whatever reason she felt the need to put space between them. She pulled away from Jace, but not before she saw the disappointment on his face.

Simon made his way to Clary, falling to his knees, and putting his arms around her. Clary relished in the familiarity of the boy she had grown up with, and had missed so much since she had been away.

"God, Clary I thought I had lost you…again." Simon breathed her in.

"And I thought I would never see you again, Simon, how did you get here, how did this all come to be, you, here, with Jace?" Clary asked.

"He saved my life," Jace said, standing up

Clary pulled back from Simon and stared at him in awe

"You saved his life?"

A smile played at his lips and he looked down shyly

"It was just good timing, really, or bad timing, if you consider that if I had been a little earlier I could have stopped Valentine."

"NO," Clary yelped, "If you had been there, you would of ended up getting hurt too."

Valentine's name brought a realization to Clary

"Where is he, Valentine, what happen to him?"

"He got away," Magnus answered, walking into the bathroom, "He tore out of here, and he left tire tracks all the way down the lawn too."

Cary's stared wide eye at the man in front of her

"Who are you?"

Magnus laughed "I'm Magnus, and you my dear, are a hot mess."

She had no idea who this colorful man was, but she knew she liked him.

"Why don't you drown, and then get brought back to life, and see how hot you look." Clary quipped

"Getting mouth to mouth from Jace…done!" Magnus snapped his fingers.

Jace cleared his throat

"We should get out of here; we can't go back to my place, Mag?"

"Of course, you're all welcome to stay with me, while we figure all this out."

Clary's eyes shifted back to Simons. She thought back to their last phone call, when Simon had told her that he was in love with her. And now here he was, he had come to save her. She felt a pang of guilt for not taking the time to consider that perhaps she could love him in that way too. Unintentionally her eyes flickered to Jace. She knew she loved Jace, there was no question about that, but had she pushed her feelings for Simon down somewhere, and not really given them a chance to involve into something else. Just then Jace's eyes met hers and he looked at her, as if he could read her thoughts. He breathed a heavy sigh and walked over to her.

"Can you stand; we should really get out of here." Jace asked putting his hand out to help her up.

Clary took it, and with help from Simon too, she managed to get on her feet. She was weak, but steady.

The four of them made their way down the stairs. Clary noticed the blood on the stairs as they descended.

"Whose is that," she asked

It was Jace who answered, "It's Valentines, Simon got a shot at him." His answer seemed to be hiding a twinge of resentment.

Clary found herself staring at Simon again, who was this boy she thought she had always known so well?

Magnus brought the car around and they all piled into it. Jace took shotgun, which left Clary in the back with Simon.

As they sped away the motion of the car began to lull Clary into a sleepy state. She felt her head leaning towards Simon's shoulder. He reached up and pulled her head down to rest it on his shoulder and within seconds, she was asleep.

They drove the rest of the way to Magnus's in complete silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the air seemed to be filled with the weight of unanswered questions.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bow Out

When they finally reached Magnus's house, Simon found himself in a tough position. Clary had fallen asleep, and he didn't want to wake her, but he didn't think himself strong enough to carry her. He cleared his throat and spoke to Jace.

"Do you think you could carry her in?" Simon asked shyly

Jace didn't seem to feel the need to make a smart remark; he gave Simon a simple nod and leaned into the back seat to remove Clary.

As Jace carried her, he allowed himself to enjoy the weight of her in his arms. Clary snuggled her face into Jace's neck and breathed him in, murmuring his name. This did not go unnoticed by Simon, who at the moment was kicking himself for not exercising regularly.

They entered Magnus's place and Magnus led Jace to the guest bedroom, where he instructed Jace to let Clary rest on the bed.

Making his way out of the room, Jace found Simon and Magnus sitting at the kitchen table, both of them looking tired and drained.

"There is coffee in the press on the counter." Magnus told Jace, while letting out a yawn

Simon looked over at Jace as if just noticing his presence.

"Is Clary resting ok?" Simon asked

Jace walked to where the coffee was sitting and poured himself a cup. He took in a deep breath, taking pleasure in the earthy scent of the coffee. After a minute he answered Simon.

"She seems to be" he answered

Jace turned so his back was resting against the counter.

"Magnus, why don't you go get some rest. We can take turns; one of us should stay up in case Clary wakes up."

Magnus stretched his arms and smiled warily

"You don't have to tell me twice." He answered already making his way to his bedroom.

Jace watched Magnus disappear behind his bedroom door; he waited for the door to click shut and then took a seat across the table from Simon.

There the two of them sat, staring at another. If someone had come across them, they might have looked as if they were talking to one another telekinetically.

Shaking his head, it was Simon who finally broke the silence.

"What are we gonna do about Valentine, he won't stop until she is dead?"

Jace sat back in his chair and raked his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry; I have big plans for that man. He wont of went too far, with a bullet in him. Nice shot by the way. Bet that will earn you big points with Clary." Jace spoke sending daggers into Simon.

Simon looked taken aback by Jace's statement.

"What, you think I took a shot at him, to win over Clary's heart? God you really don't know her at all do you?"

Jace stood quickly, his chair making a loud screeching noise, before banging into the counter.

"I may not have known her as long as you, but I know her. I know her enough to know that she is in love with me!" Jace was trying to hold back his anger so he didn't risk waking Clary.

Simon stood up too and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She loves me too you know? And she might even be in love with me, if she would only take the time to really think about it." Simon spoke in a hushed anger as well

For awhile they both just stood there, arms crossed, both of them breathing heavily. And that's how Clary found them, when she walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on boys?" she asked

The sound of her voice startled the two of them and they both jumped, trying to compose themselves into a less intimidating stance.

Clary looked back and forth between them, trying to read their faces. When she couldn't she finally asked.

"Simon, Jace, what's going on. You look like you're about to pounce one another."

It was Jace who finally answered

"Nothing, we were just having a very inappropriate conversation at an even more inappropriate time. I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Jace's eyes were full of compassion.

Clary opened her mouth to ask for details, but decided she wasn't in the mood. She gave the boys a faint smile.

"No, you didn't wake me. I was having a nightmare, I couldn't breathe and when I woke up I didn't know where I was. Luckily I heard your voices. Where are we?"

This time it was Simon who spoke first

"We're at Magnus's; he's sleeping in his room. How are feeling?"

Clary sat down in the empty chair at the table, and the boys followed suit, both sitting back down in their chairs.

"I'm scared, and sore, and tired. My eye really hurts, and my chest fells like an elephant is sitting on it, but, mostly I'm scared." Clary's eyes never left the table.

Jace wanted so badly to reach for her, to wrap his arms around her, and to let her know that he would always protect her, and keep her safe. He didn't, for fear that she would pull back like she had in the bathroom at Valentines. He decided his words would have to be enough for now.

"Clary, I will not let that man hurt you ever again. You are safe here, please know that." Jace pleaded

Clary gazed at Jace as he spoke, for a moment getting lost in eyes. She knew he spoke the truth, that right now, here, in this place, she was safe. She believed him, and longed to reach out to him, but she could feel Simon's eyes on her, watching her, waiting for her reaction to Jace's words. So she took a deep breath and said simply "I know".

A few hours later it was Jace's turn to rest, he had fought Magnus on it, but he loss. He climbed under the covers of the guess bed, and the moment his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Simon was grateful for the alone time with Clary. He lay stretched out on the sofa, his legs over Clary's lap. Clary picked at the frayed edges of his jeans and he couldn't help but feel at home.

"Simon, I can never thank you enough for what you did." Clary said

Simon sat up on his arms

"Clary, I would do anything for you. I would face a hundred Valentines, to keep you safe."

Clary turned to Simon, her eye brow cocked

"That was really sappy Simon, but thank you."

Simon pretended to be hurt

"I bet if your golden god had said it, you wouldn't have thought it sappy." Simon poked

Clary tried to laugh off the comment, but inside, she knew it was true. Simon laid his head back down, and against his will, he fell asleep.

When he woke, he was startled to see Clary staring at him, with a very intense look on her face.

"What, was I drooling?" Simon wiped his mouth

Clary didn't answer; she had been sitting there for awhile, just staring at Simon, trying to fall in love with him. She reached down into her soul; she replayed all the memories of him, all of the special moments they had had together. But, when she tried to picture herself married to Simon, having children with him, she just couldn't. It was never him, it was always Jace. Even before she knew Jace existed, she knew it was him.

"Simon, I love you, and I always will. I could never repay you for the things you have done for me. Especially saving Jace, because, Simon when you saved him, you saved me, you saved my heart." Clary never looked away.

Simon wanted to feel hurt, or pissed off, but he couldn't. Clary was simply saying the things that he already knew.

"I know" He said

Clary looked a little stunned which made Simon laugh

"How do you know?" Clary asked

Simon breathed deeply and prepared himself to say out loud what he had hoped to keep a secret, but knew he couldn't, especially now.

"When we found you in that bath tub, I thought you were dead, and it ripped me apart. Even as I watched Jace fight for you, I knew you were dead. I left the room and stood looking out a window trying to imagine a world without you in it. And then a miracle, the sound of you gasping, breathing, I walked in saw you alive, wrapped up in Jace. He had done it, brought you back. That's what you have to know Clary, that I gave up on you, and while I stood there imagining a world where you didn't exist, Jace was in there, fighting for you, not giving up, and refusing to live without you. That is how I know."

***I wanted to get this chapter just right, so I hope you guys love it as much as I do***


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I'm sorry guys, I have missed you so much. My brother died, and as you can imagine it made writing this really hard. So I gave myself some time to heal and here I am. I won't leave you again. I hope you understand and enjoy.**

Chapter 22

Death

Clary could only smile, after Simon had bared his feelings to her. She knew he felt guilty, but his guilt wasn't necessary.

"Simon, I know you feel like you did something wrong, but honestly if the roles were reversed I'm not so sure I wouldn't have given up too."

Simon shook his head, sitting up, and letting his feet hit the floor.

"No, no I don't think you would have, you're a fighter Clary, look at all that you have overcome. No, you wouldn't have given up. You're stronger than me and so is Jace, which really makes me nauseous to admit, because that guy doesn't need another reason to boost his ego." Simon said shaking his head.

"Well now that's just rude, I can always use a reason to boost my ego." Jace exclaimed from the doorway of the kitchen.

Clary and Simon looked over at Jace. Clary seeing the man that she would someday marry, the man that would provide for her, love her, give her many nights of unbridled passion. And someday the man she would have children with.

Simon saw the man that stole the heart of the woman he loved, but he also saw the man that protected her, fought for her and brought her back to life, and ultimately the man who set her free and because of all of that, he knew he could never really hate Jace, though he would still pretend too.

"Could you two stop staring at me like that? You're going to give me a complex." Clary and Simon looked back at each other and laughed.

Later when Clary and Jace were alone he eased in to the question that had been lingering at the tip of his tongue since he walked in on her and Simon's conversation.

"So mind if I ask what you and Simon were discussing back there before I walked in, seemed pretty intense."

Clary smiled at him not sure where to start. Could she be completely honest with him, or should she side step some of the details?

"Simon is in love with me, and, for a moment, I tried to be in love with him too." Clary looked him straight in the eye.

Jace didn't waver, though his heart raced, and he was pretty sure he was going to have a coronary. He never let on that, at this moment, he was more scared then he had ever been his entire life. Was she in love with Simon, would all his wanting and needing be crushed under the weight of this moment?

"I realized that I do love him, just not romantically. He's my best friend, and I really need him to be that, I need my best friend." Clary said.

Jace let out a breath; he didn't realize he was holding. With all the shit going on in his life right now, finding out that Clary was in love with her best friend, could have been the last straw. But she didn't, she said so herself. So now was the time, he needed to step up and finally say the words he had been holding back. Jace opened his mouth, took a deep breath, but once again, he stopped himself. This was not the time or place. There were too many variables; too many things still up in the air. The most prominent one being Valentine, with him still in the picture Jace knew that he and Clary could never really be together. There would be a constant fear, they would have to run, for God only knows how long. No, that would not due at all. So Jace kept his mouth shut, and instead of confessing his feeling, he swallowed them down.

Clary watched Jace, he had looked like he was about to say something, but now she could see he was contemplating. Then when he said nothing, she could not help but wonder what it was he was about to say. She knew what she hoped he would say, but now she found herself conflicted. Did he not love her? No, that was not possible. He had after all, been almost killed, and then risked his life to rescue her. She would not act like a silly school girl and pretend she didn't know his feelings for her. Though, she could not help but want to hear the words leave his lips.

Silence lingered in the air, and so the two of them just stood there for awhile, listening to the quite.

"Something has to be done about Valentine." Jace finally said

"Yes, but what?" Clary asked

"He has to die." Jace answered.

Clary's head snapped up. She knew that it was the best option, but to here it said out loud, was frightening. It sounded so harsh, so final. Clary could not believe how her life came to be so violent. She had fantasized, about her step-father's death a hundred times, but never thought it would come to fruition, and surly not by the hands of her beautiful savior.

"But how?" She asked

Jace didn't know. He wasn't even sure if they would be able to track him down again. It didn't matter; he would not sleep again until the man was dead. Jace rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure Red, but I promise you, he will never touch you again."

Clay didn't know much, but she knew that Jace was not lying or just trying to make her feel better. She knew, without a doubt, that Jace would never let that man touch her again. And it made her stomach flutter and her skin tingle. For the first time in her life, she felt, safe.

A short while later they were all seated around Magnus's table, trying to figure out what their next move should be. They were having a hard time concentrating, all of them exhausted and feeling the ache of battle. The shrill scream of Magnus's house phone caused Clary and Simon to jump, and to Simons dismay, it did not go unnoticed by Magnus.

"Relax emo boy, did you forget to put on your big girl panties this morning?" Magnus said, through giggles as he walked to answer the phone. Simon grumbled, and both Clary and Jace held back snickers.

Magnus was on the phone for only a minute before he hung up and reached for the remote.

"Magnus what the hell, now is not the best time to watch your "stories." Jace yelled from the kitchen.

"That was Alec on the phone; he said to put on the news now." Magnus yelled back.

Jace, Clary and Simon made their way to the living room and stood in front of the TV.

"_The business world was shocked today, with the sudden and unexpected death of prominent business man Valentine Morgenstern. We don't have all the details surrounding the death, but what we do know is that late last night Mr. Morgenstern was rushed to the local hospital, where he was pronounced dead just a few minutes later, from a fatal gunshot wound. The police are also looking for Morgenstern's stepdaughter Clarissa Fray, who went missing a few days ago. If you have any information surrounding the death of Valentine Morgenstern or his missing stepdaughter Clarissa Fray, the authorities urge you to call. We will have more information on this story as details unfold." _

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed the news cast, as Jace, Clary, Simon and Magnus could only stand and stare, their mouthes open and eyes wide.

Clary was the first to break the silence, with a loud gasp.

"He's dead…he's dead?" Clary asked but to know one particular.

Jace and Magnus were starring at each other before Jace finally turned to Clary

"Clary, Valentines last name is Morgenstern?" He asked

"Yes, why, what does that matter?"

" Because Clary…Morgenstern is my last name."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

WTF

Clary knew she should be thinking so many other things. But at the moment, her only thought was, how had she not known Jace's last name was Morgenstern? She had worked in his office, seen his mail, she had fallen, head over heels in love with this man, but had not, at any time realized he shared a last name with her stepfather.

"Clary"

It was Jace's voice that finally broke her from her thoughts. She looked at him, her eyes wide and mouth still open. She couldn't find words, so she just continued to stand there looking at him like an idiot.

"Is she okay?" Simon asked

Magnus answered "She may be in shock, or perhaps she's just trying to process. Either way lets get her to the couch."

Magnus gently grabbed Clary by the arm and led her to the couch, but once there she remained silent, her eyes darting about the room as if she were searching from something. Jace made his way to the couch and sat beside her, putting his hands on her face and turning her so she would face him.

"Clary, this could be nothing. It could just be a coincidence." He said trying ease her out of her shock.

"I understand your trying to make her feel better, Jace, but let's be realistic. Morgenstern is not Smith, or Jones. In other words, it's not common. In fact, I'm surprise we are just know figuring this out." Magnus said

Magnus's comment finally broke Clary from her, self imposed shock. She held onto Jace's hands and searched his eyes.

"How did I not know this, How could this be, how did you not know that a man who could very well be your father, had been living so close?" Clary held back the tears

Jace shook his head and pulled at his hair, standing he began to pace back and forth in front of her.

"I don't fucking know, I was adopted. I didn't know my birth parents. I took my adopted parents name. When I got older and realized they didn't really give a fuck all about me, I started going by my birth name. I figured I fucked up so much when I had their last name, I might as well see how well I did with the one I was born with. I have never tried to find my parents, why would I, they didn't want me, so you know, screw them. I don't watch TV and I don't read the newspaper. I guess I just missed it."

Jace was almost frantic, and Clary couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. Since they met, she had never seen him like this.

Simon had stayed quite during the beginning of the chaos, but know he felt the need to calm things down.

"Well, I mean, I know it's crazy and all, but what's the big deal, really? Clary and Valentine aren't related by blood, so it's not like her and Jace have been committing incest." Simon gave an awkward smile at them.

Simon had not succeeded at making anybody feel better, if anything everybody felt worse and also a little gross.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Simon and took a deep breath, he was about to bring everything to light.

"Here's the problem nerd boy. The police are looking for Clary because they think she is missing, because no doubt Valentine went to the police when she left. Clary is with us, us are the people who just happen to break into the house of the now dead dude, to rescue the, for mentioned missing Clary. Us are also the people who shot at now dead dude, dead dude, who, by the way died from a bullet wound, most likely shot from a gun with your finger prints on it. And if that just isn't honky dorey enough, the missing stepdaughter just happens to be in love with the dead dude's lost and long forgotten son. Did I forget anything?" Magnus was now standing in the middle of the living room, his hands on his hips, his eyes boring into Simons.

Simons head was spinning. He felt like such an idiot, how could he not of realized all of this. And oh by the way, he just happens to be a murderer. The truth didn't sit well with him and before long he shot out of the living room and just made it to the kitchen sink before he threw up.

Back in the living room, Clary sat perfectly still, deep in thought. Jace sat at her feet, his usually beautiful tan skin, was now drained of color. He looked like he was just one more bad realization away from following Simon and puking in the sink. The phone rang again, and Magnus just looked annoyed.

"Oh goodie, perhaps that is Alec with more good news."

"Hello" Magnus answered

"It's Alec"

"Of course it is, please tell me your calling for phone sex, because, honestly I'm not in the mood for anything else." Magnus huffed

On the other end Alec chuckled

"You mean to tell me, with everything going on you would really be in the mood for phone sex? You know what, don't answer that. I'm actually calling to let you know that the lake house burned down. You're welcome. How are the others holding up?"

Magnus let out a relieved breath. No lake house meant no evidence. Things might just be looking up.

"You beautiful boy, I can't believe you. I also can't help but worry what will happen to you if anyone finds out, you had a hand in this."

"Oh please, you think I would get involved if I didn't know for a fact, nothing could be traced back to me. I may be young and handsome but stupid I am not" Alec retorted.

Magnus smiled

"Well then, I better let you go. I should like to spread the good news. Though there is still the matter of the police looking for Clary."

"I have already looked into that. She may have runaway when she was seventeen, but she's eighteen now. There is not much they can do. Besides she may want to come out of hiding, with Valentine gone, she is the soul heir to his astronomical fortune." Alec was smiling on the other end of the phone, Magnus could hear it.

"Well aren't you just the man of the hour. We shall build statues in your honor, and sacrifice a virgin at your feet."

"Not necessary, just let me know if you need anything else, anything at all." Alec's voice was rougher now.

"Anything?" Magnus whispered

"Yes Magnus, anything" and with that the line went dead and Magnus was left with a sly smile, and a racing heart.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much to me. Welcome, to all my new followers. I hope you all like where the story is going. Let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Earned

Magnus hung up the phone, and, for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to hope. So he stood there, for just a minute, and did just that. From the moment Simon had brought Jace to him, he knew that his whole world would change. He just never imagined how much. When they found Clary, it was clear; his comfortable life would no longer be attainable. He saw himself having to go into hiding, changing his name, never being able to really ever be himself again. But now, with just one phone call he had gotten it all back, with the added bonus, perhaps, of a new "special friend".

Magnus made his way to the trio in the living room, almost giddy from the news he carried. He didn't know Clary very well at all, but Jace was clearly in love with her, and that was all he needed to know, that little bit was all he needed, to stand next to his long time friend, and fight for her. Though she sat on his couch all battered and bruised, she still held a certain strength. You might have had to search for it, but it was there, in her eyes. So no, Magnus didn't know her well, but he knew enough. He liked her.

He grabbed a chair and scooted it so he was sitting in front of the sorry looking Musketeers.

"Well kiddos that was indeed, Alec." He smiled

Clary noticed Magnus's change in attitude and couldn't stop herself from perking up just a bit.

"What Magnus, what is it?" She asked

"It seems we have quite the friend in Alec. In some strange turn of events, Valentines lake house, well it just up and burned down, must have been an electrical problem, any who, so yeah, that's that, no lake house, no evidence. Oh and by the by, Clary, being as you are his only living heir, you are now officially, a millionaire." Magnus leaned back in his chair, a smug look on his face.

Simon and Jace both turned to stare at Clary. Simon's mouth open, and Jace with a smile on his face. Clary couldn't form words, so she just kept looking back and forth between the three men. Could this really be happening? Valentine was dead, Jace, Simon and Magnus were safe from prosecution and if that wasn't enough, she would stand to inherit Valentines millions. Clary could do the only thing she could think of, she started laughing.

It wasn't just giggles, or guffaws, but uncontrollable, from the gut, tears streaming down her face laughing. Even as it was happening, she could do nothing to rain in her sudden outburst. It was all the years of anger, and sadness, and heart break, coming to a sudden, screeching halt. The man that had haunted her reality and nightmares, all these years was finally gone. Leaving behind some scars mentally and physically, but that was nothing Clary couldn't eventually get over. And then there was the money, his money, millions. Her laughter stopped.

The boys were looking at her like she had three heads. She imagined that her outburst must have made her look crazy, and the quickness in which it stopped, even more insane.

"You okay there girly?" Magnus asked

"I don't want it." She said bluntly

"Want what Clary?" Jace asked

"The money, I don't want his money." She answered

Again the three men looked at her as if she were a lunatic. It was Simons turn to talk.

"You cannot be serious Clary, I mean after everything that man did to you. Don't you think you have earned it?"

Clary narrowed her eyes at Simon. She could see how he might see it that way, but it didn't make her any less angry.

"I've earned it. Really Simon, that's not the way I see it. That money stands for everything that I hated in that man. It's because of that money that he felt he could do what he did to me, and what he wanted to do to me. It was the money that allowed him to hide who he really was. It blinded people to the evil that resided in his soul. He could of killed Jace and me, and no one would ever have known, because the money would make it all disappear. So no, I didn't earn it, and I don't want it."

God Clary was an emotional wreck. She had felt more things in the last few months then she ever did in the entirety of her life. She had been dead, literally, just a few hours ago. Then brought back to life, reunited with the man she loved, her best friend and now her step dad was dead. If she could she would crawl under the covers and hide, and just let the whole mess sort itself out. She knew she couldn't do that. She needed to take care of things once and for all.

"I need to get this all sorted out, but first things first, I need a shower." Clary got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom.

The men watched her leave and took the time she was out of ear shot to discuss the new developments.

"I can't believe she doesn't want the money. I mean I get it, I do, its just soooo much money. You know?" Simon said in a whisper

If he was being honest Jace couldn't believe it himself. He even thought about trying to talk her out of it. But if he knew anything about her now, it was that she was stubborn.

"There will be no talking her out of it anyway, so let's just drop it. The last thing she needs right now is us, pushing her to do something she doesn't want to do. I think she has had quite enough of that for one lifetime." Jace spoke with such authority that no one dared push him on it.

Clary closed her eyes and relished in the hot water. She couldn't help the moan that escaped as she let her muscles relax under the stream. She tried to distract her mind with thoughts of anything but Valentine. She smirked at her first thought. She had missed her birthday. She was officially eighteen now. Then her mind wandered to her previous birthday plans. Her and Jace's plans to be exact, they were supposed to be together. Her fist time, she had missed the opportunity, and with all that happened, and would happen, she feared how long it would be before they finally got to consummate their relationship.

Clary stepped out of the shower and wiped away the condensation on the mirror. She let out a gasp. She hadn't really looked at herself since she got here. Her eyes were swollen along with the rest of her face. My Lord she looked a fright. Well that settled one thing, her and Jace weren't going to be doing any consummating with her face looking like that. However, seeing herself looking like that had given her an idea. Without hesitation she wrapped a towel around her and headed into the living room.

**A/N Happy Friday! A big thank you for the reviews. Welcome to all my new story followers I hope you enjoy it. I wonder what Clary is thinking? See you next week :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry you had to wait a bit, four kids plus the holiday's make for a very busy mama. Thanks to all the new followers, subscribers, and reviews. Let me know what you think of this one. Happy reading!**

Chapter 25

The Chief

If there had been any moment of comic relief throughout this whole fiasco, Clary thought, this moment would be it. Unknowingly the three men, Jace, Simon and Magnus, were perfectly portraying the three monkeys hear no evil, see no evil and speak no evil. Clary reveled her plan and their current monkey impersonation was the only response she had received.

She no longer wanted to be the victim, and with Valentine dead she no longer wanted to hide. So she decided, she wouldn't, her plan was simple, she would walk into the police station, walking proof of what Valentine was really like. He was dead and she would make sure his name was tainted, that it should leave a sour taste on the tongue of anyone who spoke his name. She was going to talk to a reporter and share her story, and the best part, the part that made her heart tingle; she would donate the entirety of Valentines fortune to victims of domestic abuse. This was her plan, it was a good plan. So she was confused as to why Jace sat rubbing his palms into his eyes. Why Simon sat with his hands over his ears babbling about "all that money" and Magnus with his elbow on his knee and his hand covering his mouth, his eye brow cocked.

"What is the problem?" She asked them

Jace was now running his fingers through his hair and sighing. Clary was nervous about what he would say, though, she didn't let him know that. She was surprised when he stood and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"There's not a problem Clary, you are a great human being and the world could use more women like you." He put a soft kiss on her cheek.

Clary's face lit up and she smiled. She wasn't expecting that, but she would certainly take it. Magnus leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh.

"She is that, Jace, she is that." Magnus said with a proud smile

Simon finally put his head up and looked at her.

"Well I still think you're crazy for giving up all that money. But, I can't begrudge your reasoning. I agree with Jace, you're doing a great thing."

Clary felt better then she had in a long time. The only thing to do now was to get dressed and make her way to the police station.

An hour later she was dressed and ready to go. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The boys were also ready, and apparently, they had no intention of letting her go alone. She also learned that Alec had been called and would be her legal representation. He was meeting them there.

Clary rolled her eyes as the four of them walked to the police station. She felt like she was being escorted by body guards. She noticed people stare as they passed her motley crew. Then she remembered, they might recognize her face from the earlier news broad cast.

As promised, Alec was waiting for them in front of the building. Clary noticed out of the corner of her eye, Magnus take a deep breath and puff out his chest. She quietly giggled.

"Alec, thank you so much for doing this for me." Clary says as she shakes his hand

"Magnus told me your plan, how could I not help you? What you're doing, well, it takes balls. I'm happy to be a part of it." He smiles

Clary was a little taken back; she didn't think Alec really liked her much, maybe he just needed to see her as a woman instead of a little girl playing house with his use to be crush.

Sometime later the now five- some, found themselves explaining, for the fourth time, what exactly had been going on, this time to the chief of police, Lucian Graymark.

"Chief Graymark, I know this all sounds crazy, but it's true, and I feared for my life for so long. Now that Valentine is gone, I feel it's important that people know what kind of man he really was." Clary told the Chief.

Chief Graymark looked around the table. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do with this new information. But he didn't see a reason for this girl to lie. After all she was already going to inherit Valentines fortune; she really had no reason too. The Chief rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"First off, Miss Fray, call me Luke. And second, I'm sorry to say, there is not much I can do with the information you have given me. The man is dead; I can't bring charges against a dead man. What I can do Miss Fray ,is apologize."

Clary looked up at the chief in surprise. What on earth did he have to apologize for?

"I don't understand Chi-uh Luke Sir, why are you apologizing?"

Luke smiled at her, his eyes full of empathy. How had this happen? How had this kind of thing gone unnoticed? There was only one answer, it hadn't. Someone knew more than one someone most likely. But, they chose to keep their mouths shut. Why though, again one answer, money. Oh the evil that sprouts when money is God.

"I'm sorry, because, I should have known, someone should have known. Someone should have been there to protect you, to fight for you. After all what is the point of my job if not to protect those who need it the most. I'm sorry that I, that we, didn't do our job." Luke leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Clary was, for lack of a better word, shocked. All this time she thought she was alone. She thought that if she tried to go to the police, they wouldn't believe her, and even if they did, she was certain Valentine would buy his way out of trouble. Now she sat in front of the police chief, who was apologizing for things he could not have prevented. She had only knew this man for a moment but she already felt a pull to him, that, she thought to herself, is what a real father looks like.

"Do you have children Luke?" Clary asked

Luke smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that is a shame. I imagined everyday what a real father would be like. Strong, Intelligent, kind but firm, now after I've met you, I'm certain, I was imagining a man like you. I hope you have children someday, so that you can raise the kind of people who should be running this world. I know there is not anything you can do with the information I gave you, but I needed it to be given any way. Thank you for listening." Clary stood to leave, but before she got too far, Luke reached out for her.

"Clary, if there is ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. Clary took it from him and smiled.

As Luke watched the girl and her entourage leave, he felt his heart ache. Was there really nothing he could do? Then it hit him, he may not be able to bust Valentine, but surely there were people in his inner circle, who knew of the goings on. If he couldn't make Valentine pay for his crimes, he would make his lackeys pay for their silence.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I love you

Jace watched Clary as she told her story once again, this time to a reporter from a large, well known newspaper. He found he was always watching her, the way she moved her hands when she spoke, the way her eyes became glossy with tears when she got to the hardest parts of her story, the way she smiled as if to put the people listening, at ease. They only had one more stop before going back home. Well, back to Jace's home, he still hadn't gotten around to asking Clary if she would stay with him. He didn't think she would want to stay in Valentines house, but he knew better then to presume.

The interview was over now and Jace smiled as the reporter reached for Clary and took her in her arms for a warm embrace. They walked out together and when the reporter spotted Jace she looked him up and down and smirked.

"Well, well, this must be your body guard. How do you do handsome, I'm Maia." She reached her hand out and Jace took it in his.

Clary giggled and went to stand next to Jace

"Maia, this is Jace, he's not my bodyguard, he's my uh well he's my…Jace." Clary cheeks flushed and she felt terribly embarrassed. She honestly had no idea what her and Jace's official title should be. They have never even been on a date, yet she was in love with him. And she thought he was in love with her, but he had yet to say as much.

As much as Jace didn't mind being called Clary's Jace, he felt bad that she had struggled to come up with his title. He wasn't really sure himself. If he had his way she would of said "husband" or at the very least "boyfriend". It was his own fault; really, he hadn't even told her he loved her.

The small space the three of them were in filled with tension and Maia spoke to try and alleviate it.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you Clary's Jace. You have a strong and incredible woman here. Make sure you take care of her." She dropped his hand and turned to walk away, but just before she was too far she turned back to him.

"Jace you have brothers?" she asked

Jace shook his head

"No, It's just me" he answered

Maia's shoulders slouched and she sighed

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind having a "Maia's Jace" so to speak" she winked at them both and walked away.

Clary and Jace laughed. It felt good, they hadn't done that in awhile.

"Alright, now I guess we're off to meet that lawyer about Valentines money." Clary said

"Your money Clary, It's your money now" Jace responded.

Clary rolled her shoulders and rubbed her neck

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but only for a little while. Soon it will be used for far better things."

A little while later they were sitting in front of a crotchety old man, in a very expensive looking suite. He never smiled once, and his hand shake reminded Clary of a dead fish. It was official she couldn't wait to be out of here.

"That's the last paper I need signed, miss. Do you want the money transferred directly into your account or a check?" he asked

"I'll take a check; I don't have a bank account yet"

The man scoffed at this, which wasn't the best decision to make, not in front of Jace any way.

"You have something to say old man?" Jace asked through clenched teeth

The lawyer stared at Jace taking him in, probably deciding whether or not to make a snide remark, He chose not, smart man.

"The house is also yours, the deed has been put into your name and you can move in whenever you like."

"Oh I think not!" Clary expelled louder than she meant too

The old man furrowed his brow at her

"No, well then you can sale it and keep the money, if that suits you better." He said incredulously

"I'm not doing that either" she proclaimed not that it was any of his business but she felt obligated to put him in his place.

"Well, what exactly do you plan on doing with it, just going to let it sit and gather dust?"

Clary smiled and crossed her arms over her chest

"No, not at all, I'm going to give it to charity." Her smile widened when the man's head jerked up and his jaw went slack.

"You can't do that!" He yelled

This sent Jace shooting out of his chair, flying across the desk and grabbing the man by his tie.

"Excuse me mother-fucker, what did you just say?" Jace's face was only inches from the lawyers

The man was completely disheveled and seconds away from a heart attack, when he spoke again he stuttered.

"I-I-I just meant that Mr. Valentine would not have approved of that." He swallowed loudly

Clary stood and rubbed Jace's back signaling for him to let the man go. He did, a bit harder than necessary, but, that was Jace.

"Exactly" was all Clary said

The man straightened himself out and nodded his head. He gathered up the papers that spilled onto the floor and handed Clary what was hers.

"I don't think we will need to speak again, but if something should come up, perhaps you could leave the man handler behind." He whispered to Clary as she leaned in for the paper work. Jace heard any way.

"Afraid not Mr. Magoo, I go where she goes." Jace smirked.

Mr. Magoo cleared his throat and sent them on their way. Once outside Clary took a deep breath and let it go. She was finally beginning to relax, to feel like this whole thing was finally coming to an end.

Jace was deep in thought as they drove back to his place; it had not gone unnoticed by him, that with Clary giving up Valentines house, she would need somewhere to go. Now was as good as time as any, he inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Clary, I hope you know you have a home with me, if you want it. I know it's not much, but you're welcome to it." He couldn't look at her, afraid of what her eyes would say

Clary smiled and tried to play it cool

"I would love that Jace, but, well, what would that mean exactly? I mean what would that make us, and for how long would you want me to stay?" she tried to be nonchalant about it, she didn't want him to feel pressured, but she was done beating around the bush.

Jace kept his eyes on the road as he spoke

"At first, I should say that would make us boyfriend and girlfriend, then when the time is right you could be my wife, and as far as how long, well, forever of course." His eyes never left the road

Clary let the tears fall; she stared out her window and tried to control her breathing. She turned to Jace

"I would like that very much Jace, Very, very, much." She said

Jace could not stay controlled any longer. He jerked the steering wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. He threw off his seat belt, grabbed Clary's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Clary, You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, I am not usually a man who talks about his feelings, but I thank God every day that you found my home, that it was my bed you were in that day. I know things haven't gone as planned for us, but I promise to show you every day for the rest of my life, how a real man should treat you. There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.

**A/N Well that seems like a good place to stop **** I sat at my computer forever trying to figure out how Jace would tell Clary that he loved her, and I realized that Cassandra said it best. I know it sounds like an ending but I have something in store for you, you're going to hate me, but when I'm done, hopefully, you will love me again. So what do you think?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I know, I know but I wanted to get this right, and it was my first lemon, I had to do some research. So here it is Jace and Clary finally together. Please let me know how I did **** ENJOY **

Chapter 27

Magical

The house that Clary had thought of as home for the last few weeks was a welcome sight as she and Jace finally made it back to Jace's house. There was an awkward silence for awhile after they first came in, both of them just standing in the doorway, neither of them knowing exactly what to do with themselves.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat "So, this is awkward" he said with a half smile. Clary was thankful for the ice breaker. Truth be told she didn't know why it was so strange, if she had to guess she would say, it must be the fact that she wasn't sure if she should stay on the couch, or be so bold as to claim Jace's bed for her as well. She knew what that would lead to, and that in itself was another awkward situation.

Clary thought about it and finally figured the best thing to do in an uncomfortable situation was to bring out the big guns. "I love you Jace" there that should do it.

A stunning smile stretched across Jace's face. That simple phrase was all he needed to hear, and the uneasiness he had been feeling disappeared, suddenly everything became clear, in that, nothing else mattered, but her. He reached his arms out to her and she didn't hesitate, she took the few steps to him and allowed herself to be engulfed by him. "I love you too Clary, man this is all so new to me, I don't know where we should start."

Clary squeezed him tighter and inhaled his scent. Oh what a fantastic scent it was, a mixture citrus, grease, and what could only be described as man. She took him into her lungs, and mustered up her courage. "Well, we could start by moving my things into your room." She held her breath.

Jace gently pulled away from her, so that he could look at her, a smile still on his face. "That's a great idea." In fact Jace had been thinking the same thing, but he hadn't wanted to seem pushy. Relief flooded him as he realized she wanted the same thing he did.

Within a matter of minutes Jace had Clary's few personal items in his room and on his bed. She didn't have much and that was something Jace intended to rectify. He wanted Clary to feel that this was just as much her home as it was his.

"I would really like it if you would add some touches to this place. Whatever you want, I don't know maybe a new bed set, you know you could get one that's girly, or whatever. I just want you to feel at home when you're here." He put his hands in his pockets and gave a sheepish shrug.

Clary was reeling; she was trying hard to keep the very girly giggle from escaping her. She didn't want to embarrass Jace; she just couldn't believe how sweet he was being.

"That's so sweet, I wouldn't mind doing a little sprucing, but just so you know, if we were living in a card board box, it would feel like home, as long as you were with me." She said as she reached over and clasped his hand.

What had started out as a sweet moment became tense, once they both realized they were standing just inches away from the bed. There was an electric charge in the air, a sexual charge, and Clary could feel it, you didn't have to be sexually experienced to know what it was. The temperature seemed to rise and both her and Jace's breathing became heavier. Clary yanked on Jace's hand that she was still holding, and pulled him out of the room. She had to do something before they both combusted.

Once in the living room she let go of Jace's hand and went into the kitchen for a cold glass of water, yes, she was in need of a cool down.

Jace stood in the living room trying desperately to even out his breathing. What the hell was that? He had never felt so sexually amped up. He was only seconds away from throwing her on that bed and having his way with her. It was a good thing Clary pulled him out of there when she did. God, what kind of animal was he, how could he even entertain the idea of sex with her when she was still sporting fresh wounds from her terrifying ordeal. Man he was fucked up sometimes.

Clary was watching Jace from the kitchen; she could see that he was having some kind of inner battle with himself. She hoped he didn't feel guilty about the energy he was projecting; she had been just seconds away from throwing herself on the bed and asking him to have his way with her. She was afraid though; afraid that with all the damage that had been done to her, he might not find her appealing right now. She decided to put a little more distance between them for now.

"I'm just going to take a shower and freshen up a bit." She said as she rushed to the bathroom, not even bothering to grab clean clothes. She noticed Jace nod his head as she rushed by, he didn't even glance at her.

Freshly showered and feeling a bit better, Clary wiped the steam from the mirror and assessed herself. Her bruises were still fresh and her eye was still swollen. No amount of showering or makeup was going to hide it. She trailed her finger along the long and grotesque scar that lined her body, no there was no hiding that for sure, but really no reason to either, Jace had seen it already, and she had made peace with that. But she felt inadequate now, she felt like Jace deserved so much better from her, he deserved a fresh canvas. Every where she looked on her body, there was clear signs that another man had been there before him. Maybe not in a sexual way, but still in an unwelcome, intimate way.

Clary felt the tears, but forced her eyes closed in a vain attempt to stop them. She refused to shed even one more tear over what that man did. She splashed her face with cold water and took a deep breath. Yes, he may have damaged her, but, he never did get what he really wanted. He never got her innocence. No, that belonged to one man and one man only. A man so beautiful, he seemed to radiate the sunlight. A man so strong he seemed invincible. A man who, through some wonderful twist of fate, loved her and only ever her, and in that moment Clary knew, scars be dammed, she was going to give herself to Jace, right now.

Jace was standing in the living room, looking out the window, his arms crossed over his chest. He was still chastising himself for becoming so obviously aroused in their bedroom earlier. He was not usually caught off guard, so he jumped slightly when suddenly he felt Clary's arms wrap around him from behind. He composed himself quickly and reached behind him to touch her. His heart stopped, and he sucked in a hard breath when his fingers came in contact with her bare skin. Slowly he turned to face her, and was momentarily struck dumb, when he saw her standing there completely naked, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Clary" he didn't know what else so say, he wasn't sure what she was doing, he certainly didn't risk making a move, until he knew for sure.

"Jace, I don't want to wait any longer, if you don't mind that I'm not a hundred percent, would you make love to me?" she kept her eyes on his, she was using every ounce of confidence she had.

Jace put his hands on her face and brought her head to his; he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You need only ask me once Clary, do you understand, no matter what is going on, no matter what I'm doing, I will drop it all when you ask me to make love to you." And in one graceful movement he had her swept up in his arms, his lips on hers, they didn't break contact, even when he laid her on the bed.

Jace didn't bother to ask her if she was sure, he could tell be the way she had been so confident that she was, and he didn't want to risk the chance he might offend her. He knew she was ready, and Lord knew he was more than willing. The sight of her naked body was his undoing, he knew from this moment on she would be his, always and forever.

He hovered above her, holding himself off her with his arms. He had to be gentle, even gentler than he had planned to be, her body was still tender. God he wanted to make all her pain go away, and maybe in this moment he could, maybe he could make her pleasure so intense she would feel anything but pain.

Clary had her eyes closed, as she tried to calm herself down, she was so nervous. Not bad nervous of course. This was what she wanted, and she wanted to enjoy every minute, if she could just get her body to calm down. As if he could read her mind, Jace spoke softly to her. "I want you to feel everything my beautiful red, take a deep breath, I will be very gentle, I promise, take a deep breath" and she did. Two deep breathes and Clary's body began to calm, she opened her eyes and took in Jace, he had taken off his shirt, oh what a sight to behold, no matter how many times she would see his bare chest, she knew she could never get tired of it.

She ran her fingers over his beautiful tattoos, as he kissed her neck. She gasped when she felt his warm tongue run along her neck. She could only imagine what wonderful experiences awaited her if the mere feel of his wet tongue could make her feel so much pleasure.

Jace started at her neck; yes he planned to be slow and gentle, while at the same time building her pleasure. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, but he had to keep focused. He made his way down her neck as he reached her scar he kissed it softly, before moving on to her breast, her skin was the color of cream her nipples the most perfect shade of pink. He ran his tongue over her nipple and smiled when he heard her moan. He moved onto the next one and did the same, closing his eyes when she moaned again; he would never tire of that noise.

He kept making his way down her body, kissing her stomach and never hesitating to put a soft kiss on her scar. Finally he made it down to the holy land. He moved her legs apart and knelled between them. Glory be to God, what a beautiful sight to see. A perfect patch of red hair, lips so creamy, her entrance pink and unspoiled, he already saw the effect he had on her; there was a glistening trail of her juices at her entrance. He wanted so badly to lick it off for her, would that be too much for her? He could ask, but risk spoiling the moment. He chanced a glance at her and when he saw her, his silent question had been answered. She was starring down at him her eyes a blaze her bottom lip trapped in her teeth. Oh yes, she wanted this, and he was more than happy to deliver. He gave her a quick nod.

Parting her legs just a bit wider, Jace now lay between her legs. He brought his nose to her sex and inhaled deeply. She had the most perfect scent when she was aroused. Slowly, he ran his tongue from her entrance to the little nub on top.

Clary's eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Jace's tongue on her sex, she had sensed his trepidation, and was glad that she was able to silently assure him. She was lost now, she never knew her body could feel like this, every inch of her was tingling, and all her senses were heightened.

Jace licked her from entrance to nub one more time, once back at her nub he started to suckle at it. Clary thrust her hips forward, her body now had a mind if its own. Her breath quickened, she felt a tightening in her belly, and she needed something but she couldn't figure out what exactly. "Jace!" she screamed

"What baby, tell me what do you need?"

Clary couldn't tell him, she didn't know what she needed, the knot in her stomach was aching now, she needed something, but what, God what, then it hit her, she needed release.

"Jace please" she begged

"Please what baby, tell me, tell me what you need Red?" Jace was no fool he knew what she needed, but hearing her beg for it was a treat to his ears and groin.

"I need, I need, I need a release Jace please, oh God Jace please" She was breathing heavy and fisting the sheets.

Jace was happy to oblige, he was so thrilled to be the first man to ever bring her to this point, and later in life when he was old and grey, and he would think back to this moment and smile. He sucked a little more, a little harder on her nub; the noise coming from Clary had his cock straining in his pants, fighting to be freed. Soon I promise, be patient, he said to himself.

Clary could not see, the world was blurry, all she knew was the sensation Jace's tongue was making her feel, her knot was getting tighter and tighter, and then when she thought she could take no more, and explosion burst through her body, and she screamed out Jace's name.

Jace watched from between Clary's legs, as she finally felt her release, she screamed out his name, and Jace had to fight back the need to throw a fist in the air, and scream "fuck yes!" he was quite pleased with himself, but watching her body convulsing was reward enough.

He didn't let her rest to long, he stood and pulled off his jeans and briefs, he reached over and grabbed a condom from his nightstand. Slipping it on, he had a moment of irritation that he wouldn't get to fully enjoy the experience of Clary's sex wrapped around him.

"Clary, I'm going to enter you now, it will hurt, but hopefully only for a minute, I will go slowly, but I'll need you to tell me if it's too much, can you do that baby?"

Clary was still basking in the afterglow of her first orgasm, but her attention was peeked when Jace said he was going to enter her. She looked down and saw him kneeling between her legs, he was totally naked now, and surly the Greeks had a statue of this man in a temple somewhere. She sat up, so that she was leaning on her elbows. She saw his length and her eyes went wide as she took it in, she was suddenly worried that he wouldn't be able fit, how much was this going to hurt?

Jace took in her worried expression, and knew what she was thinking, he couldn't help but feel flattered, she's thinking he's too big.

"Don't worry Red, your body expands too, it will be a tight fit at first, but slowly your body will allow me in, and all will be right with the world. Make sure you tell me if it's too much okay?" he gave he a wink

Clary swallowed loudly and nodded her head. She lay back opened her legs a little more, took a deep breath and readied herself. At first she just felt pressure, then a slight pain, but then it was like Jace hit a wall and he stopped.

"Alright, this is where it's going to sting a bit, if I try and do it gently it will hurt too much, I think its best if I just push through, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine" Clary gripped the sheets

Jace grabbed Clary's hips and before he thrust said quietly "I'm sorry" one thrust and Jace could feel the pressure break. Clary let out a soft whimper, a couple more swift thrust and he was through. He stopped moving to allow Clary some time to adjust to his length inside her.

"How you doing Red?" he asked

Clary was breathing hard; she calmed down, and let herself feel Jace inside of her. The pain had only lasted an instant, and she was grateful for that. Now she just felt the pressure of Jace being completely inside of her.

"You can move" Was all she managed to say

And move he did, unhurriedly Jace pulled out of her, and then back in, it was glorious, Jace now knew what all the poetry was about, suddenly it all became clear, this is why people fall in love, and this is why it's called making love. Jace had never done this before, all the other times it was just sex, this was something all together different, this was magical, and if he could he would stay buried inside of Clary forever, this was his most favorite place in the entire world.

Jace was so lost in what he was doing he almost missed Clary calling his name, the sound of her voice shook him out of his head, and he stopped instantly.

"I'm sorry Clary, are you all right, is this too much?" he asked panicked he had gone too far.

"No Jace it's perfect, it's just…" Clary trailed off suddenly embarrassed

"What Red, what is it, you can ask me anything"

She took a deep breath and asked "Could you, um, could you go a little faster?" she felt her cheeks redden.

"Of course" was all he said

He began again slowly, but quickly began to pick up speed, he knew that between this pace and the tightness of Clary's sex he wouldn't be able last long, his only goal was to make her reach her climax first. He knew it was building, he watched as her face went from serene to intense, and her body from relaxed to tight.

The moment Clary asked Jace to go faster; she could feel the change in her body. The knot in her stomach was back, but now she knew what that meant, soon she would find her release, this was different though, more intense.

Oh this was beautiful, so many emotions were flooding her, and she was excited, and happy, and relieved, that Jace was the one she was experiencing this with. What a beautiful way to be with someone you love so much. It was magical.

Clary was thrown from her thoughts as the pressure climbed, it was close, she could feel it, she was about to break, she hoped that Jace would break with her. And suddenly it broke, her release came rushing out of her, she dug her fingers into Jace's back and screamed his name.

Clary's sudden climax had been Jace's tipping point, as she dug her fingers into his back, his own climax made itself known, he thrust harder and as she screamed out his name, he screamed hers and they were both lost in the same wave of pleasure.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm BACK! I am so terribly sorry for being away for so long. There is no long drawn out story,I simply just haven't had a computer. I've finally saved up the money and now here I am back and ready for you. I hope some of you are still out there.**

Chapter 28

Torn apart

Complete and total bliss, that was the only way to describe the way Clary felt. She was lying on Jace's bed, naked, sweat pouring off her body. Jace lay next to her also naked and breathing hard. They had just finished their fourth round of intense, and very eye-opening, love-making. They had discovered, after their first time together, that sex was something they were both very good at. Jace had always loved sex, and knew he was good at it, but he never knew just how good it could be, when you were so completely, and intensely, in love with the person on the receiving end of your skills.

Clary was like an open book, when it came to sex. She would tell Jace exactly what felt good, where it felt the best, and how it made her feel. After their first time together, Jace, had made it a point to reassure Clary that,at least in the beginning, she called the shots in the bedroom. He never wanted her to feel like she didn't have control over what was happening to her. However, he made it clear that at some point, down the road, he would like to take charge of her. ¨Only in the bedroom," he made sure to clarify. ¨I want you to know what it can feel like, when a real man is in charge of you.¨ He told her. This had caused her to blush, which led to another round of the hot and heavy.

¨I'm sorry" Clary found herself saying. It would seem that, she found herself insatiable. She had barely let Jace rest before she was on him and begging for more. This caused Jace to chuckle and shake his head at her. ¨Clary, you never have to apologize for wanting me, be assured, I want you just as much. Unfortunately, our bodies require some sort of sustenance other than each other. So, I'm afraid we will have to take a break and replenish our strength.¨ Jace said as he got up out of bed. Clary put on a pout face, but quickly followed.

Walking out to the kitchen, naked and unashamed, Clary was reveling in her happiness. It had been six months since Valentines death, and to her surprise they were completely quiet. Nothing came from the realization that Valentine had been Jace's father, the investigation into his death had come up empty, there was no evidence of anything. Clary wasn't sure how it had happened but her, Jace, Simon and Magnus were all free to get on with their lives, without fear of prosecution.

It took a few months of them always looking over their shoulders, and never speaking of it openly, to finally start feeling like it really was over, and everything was going to be okay. Clary, had donated Valentines house to a woman's charity that housed battered and abused women and children. It was perfect. A mansion that once housed a terrible and terrifying abuser, would now be a sanctuary for the abused.

¨What are you smiling about Miss Fray?" Jace asked, before guzzling down a glass of water.

Clary, shrugged her shoulders, and smiled at him. ¨I'm just really, really happy for the first time in my life, I feel safe, calm, and happy. And, I owe it all to you Jace, you are my guardian angel, my happiness, I love you very much.¨ Jace wiped his mouth and took the few steps to reach Clary, and upon reaching her, he picked her up and set her on the counter, He kissed her hard and deep while spreading her legs with his hands and plunging inside of her. Clary gasped and then moaned. ¨I thought we needed to refuel?" she asked but not really caring. Jace didn't answer, just proceeding to pound into her. Speeding up when he knew Clary was on the edge of yet, another orgasm. Jace had come to the quick conclusion, after bringing her to her first orgasm, that he would make it his life's mission to hear her scream, the way she did when he hit her button just right, every single day, at least twice a day, no matter what. For, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, and if he had a choice, he wanted it to be the last thing he heard before death took him someday, hopefully, when he was an old man.

Clary screamed his name as her core clenched his throbbing member, and Jace followed her into the orgasmic bliss. They breathed heavily, Clary resting her head on Jaces shoulder. ¨Not that I'm complaining, but, where did that come from?¨ Clary giggled. Jace brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead. ¨I never thought I would be responsible for someone else's happiness. Then I met you, and all I want is to spend my life making you happy, and knowing that I'm doing that, well, it makes me happy and hearing you say you love me, well, that will always be my biggest turn on.¨ Clary hugged him tight and tried not to let the happy tears slip from her eyes.

Jace and Clary had finally been able to keep their hands off each other long enough for her to get a shower and him to get some work done in the garage. Jace was hard at work on Alec's Mustang. Smiling to himself as he thought about Alec and Magnus hitting it off so well, that you could hardly call one of them and not have the other most surprising thing to come out of the whole Valentine fiasco, was the friendships he had made with the men that helped him save his Red. How odd, to go from a single, quiet, and quite honestly lonely existence. To having an actual, though odd, family. Even Simon had become a regular in his life. Coming by to crash for a few nights here and there, when his mom got too clingy. He would even hang out with Magnus and Alec, although, Jace suspected that had a lot more to do with Isabelle than anything else. It seems Simon had run into Alec's sister, while at Magnus's and it was lust at first sight. The two were inseparable. However weird it might be for Simon to be feasting on Jace's sloppy seconds, he was glad that for the most part, Isabelle was out of his life. It was a chapter he was glad to of closed.

Jace scooted a little further under the car when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Smiling he shouted at Clary. ¨Whats up beautiful, all cleaned up and ready for me to dirty you again?¨ When she didn't answer he stopped to listen better. ¨Clary?¨ but there was only silence. He listened a minute longer then shook it off and continued his work. Twenty minutes later he decided he had worked long enough and deserved a little Clary break. As he was sliding out from under the car he felt a weight against his leg and then pain as whatever it was made hard contact and he felt his bone snap, the pain caused him to rear up and because he was still under the car he smacked his head and felt something from the car slice his head open and blood quickly making itself known. His first thought was that the car must have slipped off its jacks and fallen on his leg, but the idea was quickly squashed when someone grabbed his good leg and dragged him out from under the car. Before he could even react a rag was placed over his mouth and nose. As the drugs on the rag started taking effect, Jace's world became blurry, and he thought how impossible it seemed that once again someone had caught him off guard and he was, to his utter horror, leaving Clary unprotected and alone.

Clary finished up dinner and set the little two person table. Adding a table-cloth and a candlestick for some ambiance. These past few months had been such a whirlwind of love and sex, that she was starting to feel like they hadn't even given themselves a second for romance. Not that Clary was complaining, and if she was being totally honest with herself, she really just didn't like the idea that she was quickly becoming a slut for Jace, and she wanted him to see a softer, more wholesome side of her.

She lit the candle and made her way to the stairs to call for Jace. She called from the top step, but he didn't answer. So she made her way down. He wasn't under the car or in his office, she thought for a minute that he might of run into town for something, but it wasn't like him to not tell her. She called one more time, and again there was no answer. She was starting to worry and as she made her way back over to Alec's Mustang the worry intensified when she saw blood spatter under the car and on the floor. She was just about to check outside when she noticed a note taped to the cars driver side window.

It's been too long beautiful girl.

Your life for his, if you want him

come and get him.

All my love,

Valentine

**A/N UH OHHH He's BACK! Dont hate me. Send me some love so I know you're still out there.**


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry if I didn't reply to them all, my email is wacko. Thanks to all the new story followers and favorites. Here we go….

Chapter 29

Valentine is alive. Valentine is alive, and he has Jace. Clary kept repeating to herself over and over again. She was sitting in the garage, reading the note for the hundredth time. It wasn't that Clary was debating whether or not to trade her life for Jaces, of course she would, that went without question. The problem was, she didn't have any idea where Valentine was or how to find out. She couldn't call the police for fear that they either wouldn't believe her or their interference would be the death of Jace.

She wondered if Magnus could help, maybe Alec, but again, that could prove to be more of a hinderance. So, how in the hell was she supposed to find Valentine. He gave her the option of a trade without including a how too. She let out a frustrated scream, and started to cry. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, crying and drowning in her own self pity, but she was brought out of it by the harsh ringing of Jace's cell phone. She jumped up and frantically began searching. She finally found it, sitting on his desk.

¨Hello...hello who's there?¨ Clary was out of breath and desperate to hear a voice on the other end.

¨Hello, beautiful girl¨ Okay so maybe she was desperate to hear a voice, just not that voice.

¨Valentine, where is Jace, what have you done? Please take me, I want you to take me and swear to leave Jace alone.¨

On the other end Valentine was grinning ear to ear. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, beautiful girl. Of course, your life for the boys, just as I promised.¨

Clary closed her eyes tightly and steadied her breath, before speaking again. ¨Valentine, I am not an idiot, your promises mean nothing to me. I want a guarantee, and I want to speak to Jace, for all I know he could be dead.¨ Clary wiped at the tears that slipped at the thought of Jace being dead.

¨I know you're not an idiot, I'm the one that raised you after all. I must admit though I have no idea what kind of guarantee you are expecting. I can let you talk to the boy though, that seems fair enough.¨ Valentine was so calm as if they were discussing work instead of the life and death of a human being.

¨Just let me speak to him, then we will figure the rest out.¨ Clary said, feeling exacerbated. There was a long pause and then Clary could hear the muffled sounds of what she was sure was Jace with a gag in his mouth. Her heart was racing, as she clung to the phone and waited to hear his voice. There was some yelling, and then Clary heard a loud smack and then finally she heard Jace yell ¨fuck you¨. She smiled in spite of herself. Jace was a fighter, that was certain. She imagined, he probably always had been even when he was younger. He had fought to survive in the trenches of the war, he had fought against death when it tried to take him, and he had even fought for her, when everyone else had given up, even her own body. Now, she would fight for him, she would trade her life for his, a decision she would make a hundred times over. She concluded, that there were not many people on this earth who would fight for Jace, he was so often alone in this world before she came crashing into it. But, right now, right here, on this day, Jace Morgenstern would know what it was like to have somebody fight for him, protect him, and die for him.

A few more minutes passed and finally she heard him speak. His voice was gravelly and he was breathing heavily. ¨Clary, don't you fucking dare! You hear me, don't you fucking do...¨ his words were cut off, and the line went dead. ¨NO! Jace, Jace, please God no!¨ Clary was in full blown panic mode. The phone rang again, she answered it on the first ring. ¨Jace, Jace is that you?¨ she asked, though she knew better.

¨I'm afraid the boy had to be reprimanded for his outburst. Fear not, he's still alive...for now. As long as you come to the address I give you, alone. Do we have a deal beautiful?¨

Clary was making a deal with the devil and she knew it, but what choice did she have? She took a deep breath and thought hard about was she was going to say next.

¨Valentine, do you love me?¨ she asked ¨I mean, have you ever loved me, or am I just a prize?

Valentine chuckled, ¨Oh, dear, sweet, beautiful Clary. I know I am a monster in your eyes, but please believe I have always loved you. At first it was a fatherly kind of love, but as I watched you grow, my feelings change, and it became a dark and all consuming love. A love, I can promise you, you will never get from the little boy you have been playing house with. I will love you all the right ways Clary. I will make you feel things you never knew possible, and then, once you see how much you mean to me, I will run my knife across your throat and watch you bleed out. A fitting punishment for leaving me, trying to kill me, and giving your purity to another man. Shame on you Clary, that was rightfully mine.¨ He started out soft but as he continued to speak his voice got deeper and angrier. Clary was shaking,

no longer trying to hold back her tears.

¨Valentine, I will not beg you for my life, I will come with you willingly, and without a fight. But I'm begging you, if you really loved me if you love me still, please, let Jace go. It will be punishment enough for him, knowing that I gave my life for him. I know him, he will hate himself enough, please, I beg of you, promise me you won't hurt him anymore.¨ She was pleading with the devil, but she couldn't help it, if there was the slightest chance she could penetrate his hard, evil, exterior, she would beg, on her knees, if she thought it would work.

On the other end of the line Valentine stood with his gun to Jace's head. The phone was on speaker and he was smiling at Jace wickedly. Jace had heard everything, tears streaking down his cheeks. He would of screamed but with a gun to his head and Valentine's goon with an arm around him in a choke hold, it was impossible. So all he could do was cry silently. He mentally berated himself for falling in love with Clary. If he had just let her stay with him and didn't tell her he loved her, than perhaps she would of just left and started a new life, somewhere far away from him and Valentine. Sure, it would of broken her heart, but Jace could live with a broken hearted Clary, but he couldn't and wouldn't live in a world where she didnt exist at all. God, why did she have to love him back, why had he let her fall so hard? The one person in his life who had truly and unabashedly loved him, and in the end it was the thing that would end up killing her.

Jace listened as Valentine gave Clary the address, and with a few more words she hung up. The sound of the final nail being hammered into her coffin. Valentine removed the gun from Jace's head and then signaled for his man to let go of the boys throat.

Jace took a much needed breath and lifted his eyes to glare at Valentine. ¨Dont look at me like that boy or I will break my promise to her and put a bullet in your pretty little head.¨ Jace looked a bit shocked. ¨What, you're surprised I swore to her I would not kill you? I may be a monster, but I do love that girl, and she has never asked for anything, so I will grant her, her last dying wish. After all she is right, it will kill you to know she gave her life for yours, but instead of instant death, it will be slow, and heartbreaking, and wonderful. I couldn't have planned it better myself.¨ Valentine smiled. ¨And do me the honor of not thinking me an idiot, you won't go to the police, because by the time you do she will already be dead and I will be long gone. So, live your life in the unyielding pain of your own existence.¨

Clary, put the phone in her back pocket and read and re read the address. She couldn't take a cab, so she made her way to Jace's motorcycle. He had given her a few lessons, and she was not at all confident but it was her only choice at the moment. Alec's Mustang was still on the jacks. So with hands shaking she started the bike and straddle it. She took a few deep breaths and took off. She wobbled and almost ate shit a few times, but as luck would have it she was able to straighten it up and ride straight. An hour later she found herself on a tiny, dirt road surrounded by thick forest. Another mile and the log cabin came into view and so did five armed guards. She pulled up and parked the bike, as she got off one of the guards approached her. ¨Nice bike, put your hands up so I can search you.¨ was all he said before he started patting her down. After he was satisfied she was unarmed, he patted her ass and told her to go into the house. She turned to him and slapped him hard across the face, before growling out a ¨fuck you¨. The man took a step towards her, but before he could react Valentine's voice yelled out.

¨That's quite enough you two, Clary, my beautiful girl, come inside.¨ Clary had about enough of men taking advantage of her, she glared once more at the guard and went inside the house. As she walked in she saw Jace sitting in a chair, his face a bloody mess. Another guard stood next to him, with his gun pointed at Jace's head. She made like to run to him, but Valentine caught her. ¨Not going to happen, beautiful girl, I think you too have spent enough time with each other.¨ Valentine motioned with his head and the guard with the gun took off out the front door. ¨You can say your goodbyes from here. Stand up boy.¨ Clary watched as Jace struggled to get to his feet. When he finally did she noticed blood pooling from a wound on his leg. Clary turned her head to Valentine and glared, ¨you shot him, you bastard.¨ she said accusingly. ¨Before our deal, he will be fine, as long as he gets medical attention.¨ was his response.

Valentine took a gun out from behind him and put it to Clary's head. Jace growled, but that was really all he could do. Clary looked over to him, she could see he was angry but something else was wrong. ¨What did you do to him Valentine?¨ she asked. ¨Oh , I imagined his jaw is probably broken. Along with most the bones in his body.¨ Clary started crying but her eyes never left Jace's. ¨I'm so sorry Jace, I'm sorry that I fell in love with you and that I let you fall in love with me. I'm sorry I have brought all this pain onto you.¨ She was a blubbering mess now.

Jace cursed the weakness of his body. All he could do was stand there, and he was barely able to do that. He was crying too, but he couldn't call out to Clary and tell her that she was wrong, that it had been his most esteemed honor be the man that fell in love with her, make love to hear, and have her love him back, He wanted to tell her that he didn't plan on leaving here alive, and that he would fight with what little strength he had left, He knew it would kill her to see him die, but hopefully she would be comforted by knowing that he would not go willingly from her.

Clary was sucking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. This was the last time she would ever see Jace and she didn't want her vision of him blurred by her own tears. She wiped them away, and tried to stand strong. ¨Alright enough of this, it's time for lover boy to be on his way. Go, now and don't even think about making a move on me, or I will put a bullet in her head.¨ Jace began to walk, slowly and torturously. He was certain every bone in his body was either broken or bruised. Step by step he made his way towards Valentine. When he finally made it close enough he turned fully to the man. Valentine didn't like this little act of defiance, so he with quick movements he hit Clary over the head with his gun, causing her to collapse on the floor, then he brought the gun back up and pointed it, once again, at Jace's head.

Jace could only watch as Clary screamed and fell to the floor a deep gash on her head, bleeding profusely. Jace was not quick enough to stop it, he made to reach for her, but ended up on his knees in front of Valentine, who was know pointing the gun at him.

¨Well, that was stupid. Now, not only are you going to die but you've managed, once again, to get her hurt.¨ Jace wasn't paying any attention to Valentine. He was focused on Clary, who was writhing on the floor in pain.

Clary felt like throwing up, God her head hurt so bad. She reached up and felt the blood pouring from her head. She tried to get her eyes to focus, it was hard, but finally she saw Jace come into view. Valentine had his gun to Jace's head, but Jace was focused on her. His chest was struggling for breath, and his face was streaked with blood and tears. He was still beautiful, she thought to herself. He looked like a warrior. He was a warrior. Her warrior.

Jace kept eye contact with Clary, but he could feel his body giving up, he was struggling for breath. He breathed as deeply as he could, and with so much effort he was sure it would kill him he manage to say ¨ I love you¨

Clary heard the words, she inhaled them into her lungs, and she locked them into her heart. She was starting to fade into darkness, the wound on her head demanded to be felt, and her body couldn't handle it. She told Jace she loved him back, and when she did, he nodded at her and lifted his eyes to meet the gun. Clary's eyes were trying to close, but she was battling them. She watched Valentine cock the trigger, her eyes darted to Jace's face. He didn't look scared, he looked defiant and proud. Clary heard the shot ring out, she closed her eyes instinctively, and felt the warm blood spatter across her face. She heard his body hit the floor, and as much as she didn't want to, she opened her eyes, in her blurred vision she could see Jace's body sprawled out on the floor, blood pooling around him. With nothing left to fight for, she closed her eyes and let herself be taken into the darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Did you doubt me?

Clary stood and watched, numbly, as they lowered his casket in the ground. A dense fog was rolling in. She felt that it made this day so much sadder. Why couldn't the day she buried Jace in the ground,be a beautiful, bright and sunny day? It would of made more sense. He wasn't a gloomy and sad fog, he was the warmth she felt on her skin, on a sunny day. It didn't seem fair to have to bury him, on a day such as this. Though, in hindsight, it wasn't fair to be burying him at all. The casket went lower and lower into the ground, she took a few steps and watched it going down. It didn't look like it would ever felt an arm wrap around her waist, No need to look to see who it was,Simon. She would know the feel of him anywhere. Glancing to the right she saw the only other people who had come, Magnus and Alec. They held each other closely. Did they blame her, would they ever forgive her? The idea that she might lose the only other people she cared about, was soul crushing. As the fog grew denser it engulfed Magnus and Alec, and just like that they disappeared into it. She was about to drown under the weight of their absence, when she felt SImons arm go slack around her, she turned her to face him, he was already gone. She let herself scream out, and collapse. She sat, and she cried and she shivered. Wanting nothing more than to be engulfed by the fog and be with Jace once again.

A burst of light broke through the fog and Clary was shaken out of her self deprecation. Looking at the light, a figure appeared,Clary blinked, and blinked again. Jace was standing there, in all his beautiful glory,strong and handsome as always. The light that glowed behind him made him look all that more angelic. An apparition, Clary thought. Or perhaps, God had sent him down to bring her comfort. How glorious, and how courteous of God, to give her one more look at her angel.

Clary rose from the ground and walked to him. As she came closer, the Jace angel held out his arms for her. She slid into them happily. The peace that filled her, as the Jace angel held her, was indescribable. Neither of them spoke. After some time, Clary, looked up at him. He was almost too bright to look at. She didnt mind. The angel ran his hand through her hair, and lowered his face to hers. One last kiss. Searing and electric. Perfect. The angel put his lips to Clary's ear.

¨It's time¨ he whispered and Clary smiled. ¨Can't you take me with you Jace,please,take me to heaven with you?¨ She was begging and not ashamed.

¨No, Red, not heaven it's time for you to wake up. wake up Clary, for me please.¨ She noted the urgency in his voice, and just like that, reality came crashing down around her. The angle Jace vanished and Clary felt a heavy aching pain in her head. Then the beeping, beeping, Constant, unrelenting beeping. But, when she tooned all that out, she could still hear Jace's voice, somewhere, begging her to wake up, to look at him, and how could she refuse? So, she closed her eyes from the dream and tried to navigate her way back to reality. She let Jace's voice lead the way, and when she opened her eyes again she was in a room, a hospital room to be precise. Her head still ached but she could see clearly. Too clearly. Jace wasn't there. But, of course he wasn't. He was dead. She closed her eyes quickly, hoping against all hope to get back to the graveyard and to angel Jace. It was too late, she was back in reality.

A nurse came in. She was older, grey hair, put up in a bun. Thick glasses, resting on her nose. She had a warm smile though. ¨Well, hello there, decided to come back to the land of the living huh?¨ She checked her stats, and typed on her laptop. ¨I'll go let the Doctor know you're awake, be right back, oh, he's just going to be so happy you're awake.¨ ¨The doctor?¨Clary asked. The nurses smile grew wider. ¨Well,him too, but I was referring to the young man who's been at your bedside for the last week. Very handsome, that one, if you don't mind me saying. Okay I'll be right back dear.¨

Simon, Clary thought, she must be talking about Simon. A few minutes later, the nurse returned with the doctor. A younger man, who looked a little too young to be a doctor, but he had an air of superiority about him, that strangely enough, comforted Clary.

¨You're doing remarkably well, your head will heal just fine and the rest of your bumps and bruises have already begun to disappear. We will keep you one or two more days. Keep up the good recovery Miss Fray.¨ As he started out of the room he stopped to take a look around. ¨Where's the brute¨ he asked the nurse. ¨He's gone for x-rays to make sure everything is healing.¨ The doctor looked almost startled. ¨Oh, God, he's going to throw a fit when he finds out he wasn't here when she woke up. For the love of all that's holy, Iris, don't tell him where I am.¨ Then he was out the door. That doctor was frightened. Simon was not the handsome brute that had been waiting for her to wake up. No one in their right mind would ever describe Simon that way.

Iris looked down at Clary and snickered. ¨I believe our young doctor is a bit afraid of you're handsome man. You know, I think he's also a little jealous, its usually him that the nurses fall all over themselves for, but ever since your boy showed up, they've had better scenery. The good doctor's had to fight for their attention. Of course, your boy won't give them the time a day, spends all his time in that uncomfortable chair, talking to you, planning out your lives, from what I've picked up on. Not that I eavesdrop mind you, he just doesn't stop talking when I come in, it's like no one else exists. You've have those nurses good and jealous.¨

Clary's head was spinning. The nurse just kept on talking, and her head just kept on spinning. The nurse never said his name. Was she intentionally trying to make her insane. of course Clary could just ask, but she was too afraid to know the answer. Loud voices could be heard from the hall, and then the sounds of a scuffle. ¨Sir, we have to get more x-rays, Sir...SIR!¨ Someone was shouting. Then another voice, a booming voice, the voice that had brought her back to reality, the voice she thought she would never hear again. ¨Fuck you, touch me again and I'll have your job and your balls!¨ Without question, it was Jace.

**A/N Okay how much do you love me? Come on now I couldn't let him die. Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much to me. One more chapter to go, it will be a longer one I promise. Have a great week guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The End

Without a doubt it was Jace…

The sound of Jace's voice was still vibrating through Clary's ears, but he had yet to emerge from the hallway. There was still a shouting match going on. ¨Call security you dumbass, do I look like I care, if you didn't want a black eye you shouldn't of put your hands on me.¨ Clary watched the door with ever growing anticipation, just as she caught a glimpse of blonde curls, Iris intercepted and pushed him out of view. Clary growled, feeling like she would never get to see Jace for herself. Then, all at once, he was there. His eyes wide, he flew over to her, eager but careful. He didn't say anything at first he just stared into her eyes. He had tears streaming down. Clary held her breath, scared if she moved he would disappear. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to see him clearly, and she did. Beautiful, like always, beat up, but healing,eyes not as bright as she remembered, dark circles,but, still her Jace. He was bright and beautiful and so very alive.

¨I knew you would be okay, I knew it. I felt you in my heart. I remembered what it felt like the day I lost you,when your heart stopped in that bathroom, after he tried drowning you. I felt the loss it created in my heart, and I felt it melt away when you started breathing again. So I just knew you were okay, because I felt you in my heart. I told that fucking doctor you would be okay, he said you might never wake up,I told him to go fuck himself. I felt you in my heart. I spoke to you so you would know I was alive, and once, you even said my name. They didn't believe me, but I know what i heard, I felt you in my heart. Look at you, wide awake and beautiful,and perfect, just like I said you would be,because I felt you in my heart. I love you Clary, I fucking love you.¨ He leaned forward and kissed her, hard and good.

Clary ran her hands through his hair and moaned,he kissed her broke the kiss only to let her breathe. ¨I love you Jace, you brought me out of the darkness. I thought you were dead and I wanted to die too, but then I heard your voice and I followed it out of the darkness. I love you. I love you, I fucking love you.¨ More kisses.

They held each other for a long while before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. When they looked up, Clary was surprised to see Luke standing there. He looked tired too, and a little beat up.

¨Luke, what are you doing here?¨ Clary looked to Jace but he was looking at Luke too. Finally Jace turned to her and spoke. ¨Luke is the reason we are both alive.¨ Clary was stunned and totally confused. ¨Wait, what, what are you talking about?¨ Luke cleared his throat and made his way over to the chair by Clary's bed. ¨I can elaborate if you like, but you just woke up, maybe we should talk about this another time?¨ Clary shook her head ¨No, I want to know everything,please, I don't want to be in the dark anymore.¨

Luke nodded and filled Clary in on all the things she missed.

¨After you left my office that day, I felt disgusted that there wasn't anything I could do for you. So I figured if I couldn't get to Valentine maybe I could take down the people who knew what he was he was doing, his lackeys, if you will. First stop was the hospital, it was also the drop that started the flood. I get there, and what do you know, his body was gone. Sent to be cremated or some shit. Excuse my language¨ Clary smiled and nodded her head for him to continue. ¨I couldn't find his body anywhere, no one had it, no one knew what I was talking about. I knew something was up, I felt it, I didn't tell anyone what I was doing, I wanted as few witnesses as possible. So. I just kept searching, quietly, staying in the dark, trying to get as much info as I could without tipping Valentine off that I was on to him. I knew that asshole faked his death, I just needed to prove it. I finally came across an old narc I used to know, he told me he knew a guy that worked for Valentine. I believe you guys know him too, he's the one that gave Alec the info into where Valentine's cabin was. Anyway, so I'm talking to this guy and he tells me that Valentine had Jace, that he overheard him talking to you Clary, and I knew there was no way either of you were getting out of there alive, so I got him to tell me where he had you, and I promised him protection. I called in a couple of favors, and me and three others loaded up a small arsenal and we tracked the house down. We silently took down the guards outside, and then we saw the three of you through the window, Valentine had a gun to Jace's head, luckily one of the men that owed me a favor was a sniper in the Navy Seals, he took out Valentine, unfortunately he still got a shot off, thankfully it just grazed Jace skull.¨ Luke leaned back in his chair and let out a breath. ¨ I think you heard the shot,saw the blood and Jace pass out, and I imagined it looked like Jace was a gonner. I'm just sorry you went unconscious before I was able to get to you. Your boy was out for a few hours too.¨ Luke smiled he was very handsome when he smiled.

Clary let all the information sink in. She only asked two questions. ¨Is he really dead this time?¨ and ¨what happens now?¨

Luke nodded his head ¨Bullet straight through his head,but just to make sure we chopped of his head and burned his body, along with the rest of the house. Sorry, I guess that was a little graphic, but you know the bad guys always comes back to life at the end, we didn't want that happening again, so we made sure it wouldn't.¨ A smirk from Luke and Clary nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

¨As far as where we go from here, well, that's up to you two. Everybody already thanks Valentine is dead, we burned all the evidence and trust me when I say the men who helped me know how to keep a secret. You guys are finally free, so go, live big lives, get married, have lot's of kids, make this world a better place.¨ He stood to leave but Clary grabbed his arm.

¨I don't know how to thank you, you saved my life, you saved Jace, you brought my nightmare to an end. How do I thank you for all that you have done for me?¨ Clary let the tears fall. Luke smiled down at her, he wiped away her tears and leaned down to kiss her head. ¨Just promise me, one thing, don't let Valentine take up anymore time and space in your heart, let him go, don't let him plague your nightmares. He doesn't deserve to take up anymore of your life. So, let him go, never think of him again.¨ Clary reached out and hugged his waist. ¨Why did you do this for me, for us, we are practically strangers?¨ Clary unwrapped her arms from him and watched as he walked to the door. She thought he wouldn't answer her, but he did. Just before he stepped out the door he turned to her ¨Because you remind me of a woman I loved once, she was beautiful and smart just like you, but she got caught up with a terrible man, and I never heard from her again. I couldn't save her, I was damned if I would let the same thing happen to you. You know, you look just like her.¨ And then he was gone

Clary smiled at door. She wished she could think of some way to repay him, but how do you repay a person that saved your life and the life of the man that you loved? By doing exactly what he asked of you, by living a good life,a happy life, full of goodness and empty of Valentine. With that realization Clary's smiled wider.

Jace cleared his throat, and when Clary looked up at him, she was shocked to see him holding a small black box open, revealing a beautiful, vintage, diamond ring.

¨No more drama Clary, it's over. It's time for us to start our lives together. The right way, as husband and wife. You are the fire inside of me, my soul burns for you. I dont ever want that fire to die. Be with me Clary, be with me forever and if there is something after forever, be with me then too. Marry me Red, let the fire rage on.¨

Clary was an absolute blubbering mess. She wiped away her tears, but more just followed. Finally through the tears and sobbing she managed to get out a ¨yes¨. A triumphant smiled spread across Jace's face and he took Clary in his arms.

A few days later Clary was finally released from the hospital. She said a tearful goodbye to Iris, who she had grown a fondness for. The nurses had all stopped by one last time to get a look at the gorgeous ring and the gorgeous Jace, Clary just rolled her eyes.

They were on the road in no time at all. They held hands enjoying the comfortable silence. Clary kept her eyes on Jace and after awhile she came to a decision on an idea she had been bouncing around in her head. ¨Jace, I'd like to use some of the money to build you a bigger garage and maybe a house for us. What do you think? Would you let me do that for you, for us?¨

Jace didn't take his eyes of the road but he did squeeze her hand tighter, and then bring it to his mouth for a kiss. He took a moment to think over her offerer and then he smiled.

¨I think that would be...perfect. But, I think a new town is in order. A place where the heartbroken go, when their broken hearts are finally healed.¨

¨That would be perfect¨ Clary replied

¨Perfect¨ Jace whispered

**The End**

**Well, there you have it. How we feeling out there? Thanks to all of you who joined me for this ride. Do you need and epilogue? Maybe if we could get to 300 reviews, a nice round number to end this story on? Please let me know how youŕe feeling.**


	32. Epi

***I wrote three different epilogues until I had what I wanted. I needed a little more drama, a lot more Jace, and just a bit more lemon. Thanks everyone for supporting my story. I'd like to work with Jace and Clary again, if they'd have me. Enjoy.***

Epilogue

Clary sat softly swinging in the porch swing. One leg tucked under her and the other dangling over the edge. She held her drawing pad on her lap, and a cup of tea in her hand. She absentmindedly rubbed her ever protruding stomach with her other hand. She remembered fondly the night of conception. Jace had taken her suddenly, while she was in the kitchen making breakfast. One minute she was leaning over setting the table and the next she was on top of it, her legs spread wide, to make room for her husband. He would do that sometimes, take her without warning, and she loved it. It kept her excited, and made her skin tingle in anticipation every time he would brush up against her. She had gotten in the habit of not wearing panties, just in case such a moment should arise. She found it was easier than going shopping each week to resupply.

It wasn't always like that of course. Sudden and unpredictable. Sometimes he would let her know it was coming. He would kiss her in the morning before he went to the shop and whisper in her ear, ¨I'd like to have you tonight, if you wouldn't mind?¨ Of course she never minded. On those nights he took her softly and thoroughly. She would climax three or four times before he showed any signs of stopping. She was living in marital bliss.

They hardly ever fought. It was scary sometimes how perfectly their lives were moving along. Magnus had once said that it was because they had ¨fought enough for each other, they had no business fighting at each other.¨ Magnus and Alec had become a constant in Jace and Clary's lives. Clary had begun to refer to the men in their lives as ¨the boys¨ which included Simon and Luke. Who had also, surprisingly become common scenery around their house. They often had dinner and game nights. It was the family both of them had longed for.

After realizing she was late, Clary had taken a pregnancy test in secret. She and Jake had only touched on the idea of kids. They both wanted them, they just hadn't been quite ready to give up the spontaneity of their lives. They had been married two years now, and looked like the decision had been made for them. She decided to wait to tell Jace. She was planning a romantic dinner and then the big reveal.

Her plan came to a crashing halt when she walked down stairs to find Jace sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, and a letter sitting, opened, next to him. It was from his commanding officer, asking him to re-enlist, stating that his expertise and courage were greatly needed. Clary felt her heart stop and the breath leave her. She knew Jace better than anyone, which meant that she knew without him telling her, that he was going to do it. She fought back the tears in vain. Jace told her repeatedly that he didn't have to, that he had every reason to stay where he was. That he had done his duty. All the while, Clary knew he was going to go. How could he not, he was a soldier. He said to her that he was her husband first and a soldier second. Clary wanted to blurt out that he was a husband and a father, but that was no way to tell the man she loved that he was going to be a daddy. So, she didn't, and a week later he was boarding a plane, along with Magnus, to fight for, and protect his country one more time. All the while, never knowing that Clary grew his child inside of her. She hadn't the heart to tell him and make him worry all the more about what he was leaving behind. He kissed her long and hard, and made Simon promise to watch over her. Magnus hugged her too and promised to return him, unharmed. Before he turned to go she grabbed his arm and told him it was of the utmost importance that he did just that. She put her hand over her belly, and Magnus smiled and nodded his head in complete understanding. She put her finger to her lips, and shook her head so he would be sure to keep it to himself. Clary, Simon, Alec and Luke all left the airport with long faces. It was like the best part of them had left.

The days quickly turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Time being marked by the growing of her belly. Simon came over often and Alec too. Sometimes Alec and her would share the letters they had received from their men. Sometimes they would just sit, hold hands and cry.

She often sat on the porch swing and just let her mind wander to Jace. She prayed for him constantly. She missed him so much. She felt guilty for not telling him about the baby, but still kept from spilling in the letters she wrote to him.

She got to her feet from the swing when she saw the mailman coming up the drive. She hadn't heard from Jace in a few weeks, and she was more than anxious. He smiled at her when he saw her coming, and nodded his head. His way of letting her know she had indeed received a letter from Jace. She smiled wide and walked faster. She thanked him and all but ran back to the porch swing. Tearing open the letter before she even sat down.

_Red,_

_I'm sorry. The fighting has been constant and I haven't been in a position to write. God I miss you beautiful. My brothers keep me going, especially Magnus. Sometimes though it's like he's made himself my personal bodyguard. I'm sure Alec would love to know that he keeps throwing himself in danger before I get to it. What is with him? Anyway, how are you wife? Tell me everything. I've caught the guys staring at the picture of you I keep up, fuckers, I've taken to just putting it up at night before I go to sleep, so that I can dream of you. I always dream of you. I dream of your hair, and the way you smell, I dream of your legs wrapped around me, of being deep inside you. That's my happy place. I will be home soon Red. Have to go, no rest for these soldiers. Keep safe beautiful. I love you. -Jace_

Constant fighting. Just great. Clary thought. She prayed that Magnus wouldn't get himself killed trying to fulfill his promise to her. She wouldn't be able to live with her self if Jace came home and Magnus did not.

One day a few weeks later, Clary woke with an uneasy feeling. A feeling she hadn't had in the years since Valentines death. She walked around in circles and tried to distract herself. The feeling grew stronger. Finally, she called her doctor who told her woman's intuition was nothing to shrug off, and asked her to come in so she could make sure everything was okay with the baby and put her mind at ease. A few hours later, she was given the all clear by her doctor, but the feeling persisted.

Simon came over to try and put her mind at ease. Nothing was working. Simon suggested they go for a walk, but just as they were leaving a black car was driving up to the house, and Clary knew. The moment she saw the car, she knew. She grasped for Simon, as the military men got out of the car.

She tried to concentrate on her breathing. She had to think of the baby. She didn't look at the men, and she only heard bits and pieces. ¨I'm so sorry.¨ ¨Missing in action¨ ¨Feared dead.¨ ¨We are so sorry¨

She hadn't realized she passed out, until she woke up sometime later. Her doctor standing over her. She was assured she and the baby were okay. The doctor said how sorry she was and Clary thanked her for coming and remarked that it was quite unusually for a doctor to make house calls nowadays. Her doctor smiled and and left.

Clary made Simon tell her again what happened. There was a battle, lot's of shooting, someone swears they saw Jace get hit, but they couldn't find his body. There was a cliff and it's possible he went over. Clary made him stop. She could hear no more. She asked about Magnus. Simon said they didn't have any information on him. He called Alec, who was on his way over.

After a few days, things came into light. Magnus had been wounded, and was on his way home. Jace was gone. No sign of him. Clary slept and ate and tried her best not to fall apart. She prayed that Jace didn't suffer. She prayed for a miracle and as the days passed she took to cursing God. She didn't see Magnus,which made things harder. Well, more like he wouldn't see her. Alec said the guilt was eating him alive and Clary had begged for the chance to tell him she didn't blame him. War is war for a reason. Good men die, but they die with honor.

Finally one day there was knock on her door and a frumpy dressed and pale looking Magnus stood on the other side. The moment he saw Clary and her 7 month belly, he fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. She wrapped her arms around him and they cried together for a long time. After, that they talked, and talked. Until they fell asleep on the couch.

Clary asked God for forgiveness for cursing him, and begged for a healthy baby. She asked that one day her heart be healed, and the pain to fade.

She lay in bed, slowly drifting off, when she heard something at the front door. The sound of the lock trying to be opened. She grabbed her phone and the gun she kept in the night stand. Slowly she made her way down stairs. As she reached the last step the door opened and she cocked her gun.

¨I've called the police. and I have a gun pointed at your head, move and I will kill you.¨

She wasn't sure what she expected to hear, but it certainly wasn't the voice that broke through the night.

¨Please don't I have been shot enough to last a lifetime, and I would really like to live long enough to hold my wife, one more time.¨

¨Jace!¨ Clary screamed as she ran for the door. There he was, a walking, talking miracle from God. Her angel, her husband. She flung her arms around him and they embraced. Both crying and neither one talking.

She let go only long enough to look at his face. He looked tired, and beat up,but he was still beautiful and very much alive. She placed her hands on his faced and asked him ¨what miracle is this?¨ He walked her to the couch and held her while telling the story of how he woke up at the bottom of a cliff, bleeding and broken. he didn't know what end was up. He pulled himself together enough to hide. He spent days going in and out of consciousness. Until one day he was able to stay awake long enough to clean up his wound and set his broken leg. He hiked and slept and prayed for a miracle to get him back to his wife. He'd almost lost hope when an American chopper flew over head and he was able to flag it down with his shirt. He spent a few days in the hospital but couldn't get word to her, because he refused to give her false hope. He feared being shot down or something worse and she'd have to be told once again that he wouldn't be coming home after all. No he wanted her to be in his arms, so she would know for sure that he was home, and okay.

They held each other for hours, and fell asleep. Clary woke up her back against Jace and his hands on her belly. He was rubbing softly.

¨You're having my baby. My baby. I never thought you could be any more beautiful, but now I see you full with my child, and I think, you are even more stunning.¨ He kissed her cheek and she cried. Her heart was full again.

They called everyone and gave them the good news. Jace and Magnus had a special reunion a couple days later. They locked themselves away and when they emerged some hours later, they were both laughing, through, tears were evident in both their eyes. Clary never asked what they discussed. She knew it was private. A man thing.

After a few weeks of Jace healing, he and Clary started getting back to normal. Jace held her every night, but never attempted anything more, and Clary didn't either. Jace worried she was uncomfortable and Clary worried she was undesirable. The kisses were more frequent, and at times even a bit heated, but Jace would always pull away. He spoke to Magnus about it and he was taken back when he told him he was acting like an idiot and probably hurting Clarys feelings.

So, one morning before he left for the shop, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, ¨I'd like to have you tonight, if you wouldn't mind?¨ Clary smiled and responded ¨I'd like you to have me now, if you don't mind?¨

Jace's expression turned from one of hope, to one of pure carnal desire. He led Clary to their bedroom and lay her down on her back. He pushed up her dress and pulled down her panties. He removed his clothes and slid next to her. At first Clary was worried, she wanted this badly but her stomach could prove to be an obstacle. She should have known Jace would know exactly what to do. He slid next her and gently moved her on her side so that her back was against his chest. He kissed her neck and used his hands to pull down her bra and released her breast. He took a nipple between his fingers and Clary moaned. Which caused Jace's manhood to weep with anticipation. He ran his hand over her leg and lifted it up. Clary held it there, while Jace carefully entered her from behind. He was only partly in when Clary had her first climax. It took all his concentration to not let go himself, as he felt her walls tighten around him.

¨I'm sorry.¨ Clary was embarrassed. It had been so long, and she wanted Jace so badly, her body was unwilling to wait for what it wanted.

Jace kissed her. ¨Never apologize for the way your body reacts to me. I'm barely inside you, and you are already coming for me. That is the greatest compliment. Now, I'm going to bury myself inside you, and stay there until you ask me to stop.¨ He did just that.

Two hours later, Clary, exhausted but completely sated, slept soundly. Jace finally made his way to the shop. He took a deep breath as he entered. The smell of oil and metal filling his lungs. This was his second favorite place. His first favorite, he had left upstairs,sleeping and satisfied. He smiled.

_One Month Later…_

On a beautiful and sunny day, while Jace did paperwork in his office, he heard the sound of glass breaking from the porch. Terrified he ran, he had left Clary there, swinging, and enjoying the sunshine. When he reached her she was hunched over and crying.

¨I think it's time, the baby's coming.¨ Now, Jace had been through some scary stuff. He had escaped death countless times in the trenches of war, and even a mad man, who had almost killed him and Clary. But, nothing scared him like hearing those words come from his wife's mouth. He knew the baby was coming soon. The nursery was ready, Clary was ready, But somewhere along the way he had forgotten to mentally prepare himself for the arrival.

Clary spoke again,and immediately Jace jumped into action. He ran to the garage and jumped on his motorcycle,bringing it around to pick up Clary. When he reached her, he was surprised to find her laughing. ¨And, just how do you suppose to get me and my bags, on that thing?¨ It took Jace a minute to turn his brain onto the proper wave length. He put back the bike and replaced it with their more suitable Land Rover.

¨Stay calm Jace, labor can take hours. Everything will be alright.¨ Clary always his calm in the storm. He took a deep breath and they made their way to the hospital.

Twenty one hours later. Simon Magnus Lucas was born. Seven pounds nine ounces. twenty two inches long. This was undoubtedly Jace's son. His hair was blond and his eyes blue. The nurses said he was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen, and Clary knew they spoke the truth.

Jace fell in love the moment he heard his son cry, and when Clary brought their wailing infant son, to her breast and fed him, he fell in love with her all over again. He declared right then and there, in the quiet of the hospital suite, that there was nothing more beautiful, nothing more life affirming, than watching your wife, give birth too and then proceed to feed your tired and crying child from her breast. He watched them as they slept, and swore that nothing and no one would ever harm his family. He prayed that God not make a liar of him. He asked that all their trials and tribulations be done. He asked that he be able to live out his life, his wife by his side. That they live to see grandchildren, and possibly great-grandchildren. He promised to live a good and honorable life. To take care of his family and do good things for those in need. If they just be allowed to live out their lives.

Jace didn't know it, but someone was listening that night. And, as Jace fulfilled his promise to live and love honorably, and did good for others. His family was always looked after. His children prospered, he sat with his wife at their weddings, and was there for the birth of his grandchildren, and even his great grandchildren. And, at the ripe old age of ninety six, just two days after his beloved wife, went to sleep and never woke up, he followed her. Never willing to be away from her for too long.

**THE VERY END**

***Thoughts? Worth the wait?***


End file.
